


devotee.

by douxdamian



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Aged Up, Aged-Up Dib (Invader Zim), Angst, Car Sex, Comas - Freeform, Daddy Issues, Dib Hates Humanity, Dib is Diagnosed Stupid, Drinking, M/M, Mopiness of Doom (Invader Zim), Not Everything Goes As Planned, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Separation Anxiety, Smoking, Smut, Timeskip, Xenophilia, Xenophiliac Dib (Invader Zim), Zim's Weird Sex Organs Part 3, dib got hotter, he's also a sadist, zim is tired, zussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douxdamian/pseuds/douxdamian
Summary: The irken seemed conflicted. Dib felt really strange around Zim, it’s like he wasn’t his entire self. As much as he wanted to press, the alien would only snap at him, Dib knew that. He just hoped this attitude wouldn’t get in the way Friday night. He really wanted to show his father that he wasn’t under his control, not now.“...I can pretend to be a mate for the Dib-thing tomorrow night, at the reinstatement of my freedom.” Zim’s eyes narrowed. “Then, you will leave Zim be.”—It had been nine years since Dib left to work under his father. Since then, Dib has been a miserable bachelor, the colors of life fading slowly. When he goes home, he suddenly decides to seek out his old childhood rival Zim in hopes for closure, or anything, really. Anything to make him feel again.A ZADR oneshot. [NSFW]





	devotee.

**Author's Note:**

> so this fic is a clusterfuck, i'll say that right here and now. be warned; it's a clusterfuck.
> 
> this was written with a friend in mind. hello friend i know ur reading this right now.
> 
> everything goes wrong but also right if that makes sense.
> 
> btw i didn't properly reread this and i don't have a beta reader, so if you see any mistakes, that's on me. i'm sorry. i just wanted to branch out within this fic and try elements i haven't been able to try before, so i'm sorry if things seem ooc. i hope you enjoy none the less.

_ “I now introduce the heir to my company, Dib Membrane!” _

Those words resonated through his head like a bell. The deafening applause that followed, the smiles and grins that appeared on other’s faces, the absolute pride that dripped off of his father’s tongue like a poison. It was bittersweet to Dib. He was no heir.

Long ago, he had abandoned his paranormal and supernatural investigations to please his father. While the science his father practiced was easy, it was predictable. A hypothesis, and then a resolution… or however the scientific method went. Dib hadn’t been to school in a few years.

Dib refused the colleges and universities his father traded him. He didn’t want to sit and hear things he already learned when he was six. Besides, he already would inherit a massive company without a master’s degree. Why make it more complicated for himself?

There Dib was, perched in a luxury condo within Paris, staring off into the city’s bubbled lights as a cigarette was tight between his two fingers. Abandoned champagne bided on a glass tabletop, and a woman he picked off at the gathering his father collected earlier that day was found in his bed, nude and asleep.

The sex was boring. Long. Unnecessarily sweaty. Dib’s white button-up was undone, his tie loose over his shoulders as he had long abandoned his belt on the floor beside the condo’s mattress.

On nights like this, when he would stare up at the starry- slightly polluted- sky, he would recall the one all those years ago when he was twelve years old. His enhanced laptop on the roof, sitting cross-legged while gazing upwards, hearing signals of a mission called _ Impending Doom II. _

Six months later, Zim would come in and ruin him forever.

He rested his elbows on the balcony’s railing. Rubbing his face with his hands and carefully avoiding burning himself, he groaned. Dib thought about Zim nearly every night. While smoking, drinking, partying, laying down, eating, showering, and even during sex, a stupid alien would inhabit his thoughts.

“Dib, dear?”

Dib tensed at the sound. He turned to see the woman from before standing at the sliding door’s frame, a hand delicately placed to lean against it. She had wrapped a translucent blanket around herself, covering her from the world, but Dib could make out the shadow of her body beneath.

“Are you okay?”

Her French accent was strong. Dib tapped his cigarette, ashes falling onto the street below him. “I was thinking about jumping.”

Alarmed, the lady stepped closer. “W-what?! You can’t! That’s— absolutely not, monsieur! Please—”

Dib turned around, deadpan. “I’m joking.”

She blinked a few times, her brunette hair draped across her shoulders messily. _ I wish it were black hair. _

“Oh… haha…” The laugh was so clearly fake. So bland. Whenever she giggled, Dib could tell it wasn’t authentic.

Though, neither was he. Dib despised humanity. He despised everyone. Even this innocent woman, who he had known had intentions of becoming a rich widow with him. Dib would continue to play the fool. He’d be the puppet of everyone he knew. Just to make them happy.

The painful laughter he would spit out during each gathering, right beside his father, hearing how he looks exactly like him... knowing the truth that he was a cloned figure of his caretaker was the sour taste in the back of his mouth after giving a pseudo sweet reply.

Dib squished the cigarette between his fingers, the brute force of it causing the cancerous contents to push out from the paper wrapping and spill. He tossed it onto the ashtray settled on the glass table and approached the woman.

He hated her.

Grabbing her by her waist, he smashed their lips together. Her plump lips meshed with his, and she was clearly experienced, learned from other men, other _ humans. _

Despicable, horrible humans.

Leading her towards the bed, he made sure to put his weight on her, causing her to collapse onto the comfort below. He found his hands wrapped around her wrists.

“D-Dib...—”

Green skin.

Having his lips touch a cheekbone, ignoring the ear he wished didn’t exist, jawline, and neck, he found his teeth slowly grasping onto the flesh.

Big, magenta eyes. Sometimes little steel blue irises.

Fanged teeth.

Claws for fingers.

_ Zim. _

“Dib..! You’re hurting me!”

Dib blinked and sat up. The brunette looked upset, holding her neck, dots of blood appearing.

“You… you must be really fucking drunk,” the woman murmured, hissing as her fingers touched the injured flesh. “Christ.”

He couldn’t do this anymore.

—

Dib had never felt better to be home. Gaz rested on the couch, her feet up on the coffee table in front, her thumbs rolling on the controller as a game appeared on the television.

Affected by his plane’s flight, and exhausted by everything that occurred in the European country, he dragged his suitcase and threw it to the side before plopping beside his sister, having his arm rest on the back of the couch while watching her game. Disconnected from reality.

“Did you hate it?” Gaz asked bluntly.

“Absolutely.”

He unbuttoned the top cuff of his shirt and groaned. Staring up at the ceiling, he then wondered, “Is Zim still around?”

“I don’t know. He kind of fucked off when you disappeared from school.” Gaz shrugged. “And ever since then, the planet hasn’t been conquered. Just be glad you didn’t waste your time fighting him.”

That wasn’t what he wanted to hear.

Dib was hoping Gaz saw him leave the Milkyway Galaxy, or… or something. Something known. Something that wasn’t tempting, a secret invitation to discover.

Gaz cursed under her breath, clearly directed at the game. Dib gazed at the television screen before glancing towards the door.

Dib rushed into his room, ignoring the painful emptiness that resided in there after he removed all of his personal belongings to focus only on ‘real’ science, and opened his secret compartment beneath his bed. There was his old briefcase in its paranormal glory, the Swollen Eyeball symbol staring at him. Brushing the dust off, he grabbed it, knowing all the equipment necessary was packed in there. Past Dib never disappointed.

“I’ll be out.”

With that, Dib was gone from his house and storming down the road. A formal white shirt, rolled up at the sleeves, black pants fastened by a leather belt, and dress shoes… it really didn’t look like he was about to go scour for his long lost childhood rival.

He paused. What was he doing?

Dib shook his head and continued to pursue down the road. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered. He needed to know. For years, he wondered what his little irken friend was up to. There was no sign of him, nothing, and Dib had forced himself to stay away from this side of town for too long. Now, it was time to act. Time to make up for lost memories Dib wanted to create.

There it was.

The teal and purple house Dib had known all those years ago.

A part of Dib thought it would be gone, as Zim would’ve left the planet… but it still remained. However, it seemed like Earth was taking back its land through moss and vines, as well as long grass and various weeds covered the outdoor scene. Dib felt his eyebrows furrow on his face. A part of him really thought Zim might’ve left his house behind and moved on…

Slowly approaching the premises, he stared at the moss-covered gnomes that seemed to be breaking apart. None of them activated or watched him arrive at the front door. Knocking his fist against it, he was met with silence. Taking the initiative, he peeled the door open, hearing it give a shrill creak. Dib winced before peering around the corner and gaping his jaw at what he saw.

It seemed like an entire ecosystem had developed within the house.

Vines, plants, flowers, weeds, shrubs, really anything and everything had covered most of the base. The television was broken, wires peeking out of the back as the screen had massive cracks and dents within. The couch was torn apart, faded and broken. The tiles seemed dirty, uneven, stained. Cables on the ceiling above were ruined, some hung down, some tangled, some completely destroyed.

His heart sank to his stomach. What if Zim really did leave?

Zim was annoying, but he was always a neat freak. A perfectionist. He hated germs, Dib always remembered that, nostalgia flooding his memory as he remembered allergy seasons and purposefully sneezing on Zim, who would screech in agony. Zim would never let… _ this _ happen.

Dib was nearing the kitchen, pausing once his foot kicked something. He blinked and stared at the metal mess beneath him. Gently tapping it, he watched it roll over and recognized it as Zim’s robot companion; GIR.

GIR’s lights were off. Did he get deactivated…? Would Zim have left him behind, broken and useless?

Suddenly, teal stared back at him.

Dib jumped, gasping and leaping back as the irken technology jittered, metal scritching together as it fixed all of its parts. Snaps of arms being put in place, GIR slowly stood up, swaying both sides before finally fixing his posture.

They stared at each other.

“Uh—”

“Wow, what a nap!” GIR’s voice was upbeat. His speakers sounded rusty, and there were slight scratches on his eyes. He looked dirty and in need of repair. “Teehee, I feel all jingly inside!”

The robot began to dance, and Dib could hear things clink around in him. Worried, he raised a hand. “Um… don’t do that. You might seriously break something.”

GIR paused. He grinned. “I like breaking ‘tuff!”

“Yeah, well, don’t, okay? I kind of need you awake.”

GIR tilted his head.

“...Where’s Zim?”

The question seemed to fall past GIR, as the robot just stared up at him. Dib glanced around, wondering if GIR was looking at something in particular, but nothing came up. When he looked back to the robot, he saw its little hand pointed downwards at the floor.

“He’s in his base?” Dib asked.

“Last time I saw him!”

Dib looked at the recycling bin and winced. He was too big for it. He wouldn’t fit in Zim’s small elevator downwards, and with the current damage he saw around him, Dib doubt he could get in.

“How can I get to him, GIR?”

GIR waddled over to the recycling bin, and right as Dib opened his mouth to argue his case, GIR knocked it over, revealing the hole. He then slapped his hand on what seemed to be a pressure plate, and the shaft grew in size, a platform rising upwards. It seemed to have ripped some foliage off of it, judging by the green wads of grass on the sides.

Dib sighed. He hoped this wouldn’t kill him.

Stepping on the platform, GIR joined him, and they were suddenly lowered through the shaft. It seemed to be in emergency protocol mode by the way the red lights on the side blinked. Dib bit his cheek.

Then, they arrived in the main control room. It seemed to be the same. Of course, no sunlight or critters could get in, so nothing could exactly grow inside. GIR bounced around before pointing towards a sealed metal door.

“How do I get in there, GIR?” Dib asked, knowing his new partner could work his magic around the place. Dib didn’t want to break anything in fear of setting off any alarms or traps.

GIR pretended to lick his hand and smacked it in the center of the door. It opened. That easy, huh? GIR just had to touch stuff.

Stepping inside, he noticed several test tubes. Many were broken. It seemed like chaos happened within the room. Wires hung down, and soot stains from possible laser firings were found within cracks on the floor and wall. It seemed like there was a battle. Dib noticed a large metal compartment hang down from the ceiling, glowing red, and a chair that seemed to have wires attached to it. In front of it was a panel with keys and buttons, an abandoned screen at the front. Approaching the thin hall within the cave that Zim called a base, there he found his missing subject.

Passed out. He was asleep. Basically a vegetable. Dib moved the chair and stared at the wires clinging to Zim’s PAK. It was off, the once red glow forming from the steel appendage a mauve. His green skin was pale, eyes shut, antennae flat to his head. His arms were crossed on the panel as his head rested in the cradle.

Dib moved his shoulder a bit. No response.

Yanking the wires from Zim’s PAK, it seemed to glow, signifying an online status. Though, Zim didn’t move. Dib placed his finger on the gloved wrist and noticed a pulse.

Good.

Unafraid and feeling bold, he placed his briefcase on the panel and opened it. Grabbing alien handcuffs, he secured them around the other’s wrists. For good measure. Dib grabbed the irken whom was nearly fused to his seat and held him. A dawning realization fell upon him. He was… still really small. Dib felt uneasy at the thought of Zim being as tall as a twelve year old. Pushing it aside, he continued to walk, an unconscious Zim in one arm and his case in the next.

“GIR,” he beckoned. GIR came over, and an odd sense of authority wafted over him. “Escort me back up to the surface.” He approached the elevator as the irken tech joined him. “Join me back home.”

—

“And ‘den I was like… I’mma sleep now! So I fell ova’!” GIR was seated on the countertop of the lab beneath the Membrane household. Professor Membrane had leant it to Dib after earning it through hard tests, deciding to keep his own studies and experiments within his laboratory at work.

Dib used to do nothing but drink and smoke within the lab and play around with chemicals, or bring women down to impress just to stroke his ego. Now, he had a real use for it, a part of him grateful to have it so he could test Zim and GIR. Dib had connected cables to GIR and wired them to his laptop. After requesting the story of why he was collapsed, GIR had went on a mini rant, only bits and pieces making sense. Dib could get an idea. The S.I.R unit went offline, just because it felt like it.

Zim was within a glass chamber, a surgical table trapped inside, having him strapped down and connected to monitors that registered his status. Alive, but in a comatose. Dib wasn’t sure why.

He didn’t realize he was staring at the unconscious irken until GIR spoke up. “He sleepin’ real good. He beat me at the sleepin’ mission.”

Dib glanced at GIR from the corner of his eye. “Sleeping mission?”

“Oh ‘yah! Master said he was gon’ take a long sleep.” GIR grinned. “Took me a couple o’ days to realize the prank! So I fell asleep too!”

Dib doubted it was a prank.

Strange. Why would Zim be in a comatose? He rolled his chair over towards the glass chamber and rested his chin on his interlocked hands, staring at the sleeping green face. Something fluttered in his chest, and Dib fought it down with a sigh.

_ I need him awake. _

Dib got up and kicked the chair near his desk. Moving his keycard to press against the scanner, he was granted access, stepping inside with a hiss of air. He fixed his white surgical coat on top of his body and stared down at the alien.

His bare hands moved to smooth over Zim’s face.

Somewhat cool to the touch… soft, rubbery skin. His thumb grazed over his cheekbone and down towards his jaw, tilting it up a bit to get a glimpse of Zim’s neck. It was perfect. Unscathed. He clenched his jaw before moving it down Zim’s chest and to grab a hold of his waist. The repressed part of him was tempted to cut open his clothing and start an autopsy.

Dib peeled up his uniform to glance at his smooth stomach. There was no belly button. Zim must’ve been forged. His hands trailed over the flesh, his body feverish at the thought of him touching Zim so intimately.

His index finger moved to slowly ride down his belly. That’s where he would cut. If he were to.

...But he wouldn’t.

No, he shouldn’t.

Dib wanted to. But he can’t.

It was too perfect to hurt. Zim was so perfect. Dib leaned over and cupped the alien’s face, staring into his closed eyes. _ Oh, please, look at me, Zim. Those eyes. That shade of pink. I can only find it in you. _

He bit his lip, emotions surging inside of him. “Everything is so… dull, Zim,” he whispered as if the irken could hear him. “Every color seems more and more dull. I’m not going colorblind, I tested for that,” Dib spoke, moving to lean against the glass wall and crossing his arms. He stared at the unconscious being ahead of him. Oh, how he wanted to hold that body.

Dib looked at the pulse rate. It was still slow. Nearly unmoving. He slowly slid down and sat on his rump, knees pulled upward and his elbows resting on the top of them. “Please wake up soon.”

With that, Dib did the opposite.

It was only until GIR screamed from the other room did Dib wake up. He realized he was on the sterilized white tile beneath him, collapsed over during his sleep. Dib groaned and held his head, slowly getting up and glancing to Zim too hopefully. He was still asleep.

Dib stepped out, annoyed. “Why did you yell?”

GIR looked at Dib. “It’s seven A.M! Master used to make me wake him up at seven A.M. I gots a clock in me head!” He knocked against his head with his hand.

_ Zim used GIR as an alarm clock? Zim slept? No, irkens don’t sleep. _ Dib held his chin. “Irkens don’t sleep, GIR.”

“Zim did! Well, pretended to!” GIR explained, “He said he had to get into the human spirit!”

_ That’s right... irkens don’t sleep! _ Dib glanced back to Zim. _ This was on purpose. He put himself to sleep. But why? _

“The wires connected to his PAK, GIR, why were they connected?” Dib asked. He couldn’t believe he was requesting information from a clinically insane robot.

GIR hummed. “Whale...! Zim connected them to him! Clearly! But I dunno, he commanded me to stay outta the base and keep surveillance!” He kicked his legs. “Dat I did! I surveyed a dream. Do you wanna know my dream, Mary?”

Dib didn’t know how Zim managed to fly to Earth with this thing for six months straight.

“No, thank you, GIR. I’m good.”

“If ‘ya say so!” Then, he began to hum a tune.

Dib sighed and looked back at Zim.

_ I just got you, you’re here, after all these years… _ Dib was crestfallen, _ but you’re still so far away from me. I haven’t had hope like this in years. _ He clenched his fists. _ Please don’t disappoint me, too. _

_ You never have. _

My _ Zim. _

  


“Son! I have prepared a grandeur celebration of your success regarding France on Friday!” Dib and Gaz were seated in the kitchen, Gaz eating her cereal in a spiritless manner, while Dib was too upset to eat. Professor Membrane was going off, gesturing in an animated way. “You shall come! Come and celebrate.”

Dib opened his mouth, ready to decline, but the way his father looked at him… he just smiled, letting go of his true thoughts. “Sure, dad.”

“Excellent! Truly excellent!” Professor Membrane moved to wrap his arm around his son’s shoulders. “You and I shall conquer science together! My son.”

His son.

Dib recalled to the alien downstairs.

_ My Zim. _

Desperate to go back to his irken rival, he felt his leg bounce in place. “What time is the celebration at?”

“It is at five! The entire town will be invited. Everyone will come!”

Just for Dib?

The thought was overwhelming.

He could bring Zim there... 

...and the world would see the alien for who he really was.

An alien.

The celebration.

Everyone in town.

His father.

His Zim.

Dib bit down on his tongue. It wouldn’t hurt if Zim stayed unconscious a little longer, right…? What was Dib thinking, wanting him to wake up? If he didn’t wake up, it would prove to be an easier fight. He could just bring Zim’s unconscious body to the celebration, with all of the authorities there, proving once and for all that he was no joke. That the child they mocked and laughed at was not crazy. Dib was right all along. The chanting, the glory, the fame, stopping the invasion and being Earth’s hero from _ Impending Doom II. _

“You’re drooling, Dib.”

Snapping out of his thoughts, he glanced at Gaz with near saucers in his eyes. “Uh—” He wiped at his bottom lip with his thumb and recognized the moisture. “...Sorry. I think?”

“Whatever.”

Dib tapped his fingers on the table before piping up, “Can I be excused now, dad? I have an experiment I would really like to keep working on.”

His father seemed to light up, turning towards him. “Really? What are you working on, son?”

“It’s a surprise.” With a grin and a finger gun, his dad chuckled.

“Why, of course. Go on, now. Go do science things.”

Dib couldn’t get out of the kitchen fast enough. Nearly tumbling down the stairs, he stormed into the lab and glanced to GIR. GIR was on his chair, spinning rapidly at inhuman speeds. Concerned, he moved forward.

“GIR?—“

GIR stopped the chair and ended up flinging towards another part of the room, crashing into the wall. Dib winced. He would have to fix that.

“Reporting for duty, sir!” GIR shot up from the wall, his teal being replaced by a burning red, a salute given to Dib. Dib blinked.

“Oh, I… I’m not…”

GIR’s red lights went back to their original, passive state. “Master’s pulse rate quickened when you were gone!”

Dib felt his chest flutter. He quickly rushed to grant himself access inside. Staring at the monitor and logging the recent numbers, GIR was right. It did raise, only slightly, before going back to its previous state. It looked like his body attempted to wake up before giving in. Unsure of what to do, he sat back in the chair that he placed within the room before going upstairs for breakfast that morning. Dib stared at his unconscious rival, a hollow, divided feeling conquering his mind.

He didn’t know whether to be excited for Zim’s awakening, or worried.

If Zim wakes up, Dib could find out everything he missed. He could indulge in the _ very thing _ he missed. The thing that kept his spirit alive. Ever since Dib left school and most of his previous social life, Dib had felt so dead inside, so empty. Deactivating all of his accounts on paranormal websites, removing contacts regarding the Swollen Eyeball, making sure all of his routes avoided Zim’s street… it hurt. His life had been so painful, dull, and meaningless. Professor Membrane was happy with his decision, but his head was not.

Though, if Zim remained asleep until Friday, Dib could expose him. He could expose all of the things he had bottled up since childhood. It would be easy to keep Zim asleep, but Dib didn’t know if any human chemicals would kill the alien, so he kept that idea in the no-go category. Either way, Dib would have his father be proud of him. He had been right all along.

Then, Zim would be taken to a table to be reviewed. Examined. Stared at by several surgeons, curious about the alien discovery Dib had made. They would record it, just for Dib.

...But Dib wouldn’t be able to give Zim the autopsy, would he?

He got up from his chair and approached the irken, placing his hand on the little railings beside the bed. Dib felt a little possessive over his alien. It _ was _Dib’s discovery, wasn’t it? Why couldn’t it just be him who could cut Zim open and learn every little bit and piece of his irken? Dib moved to slowly move his fingers around Zim’s jaw and held it, his thumb moving to press against the alien’s bottom lip and dragging it downward slowly.

_ No, they wouldn’t cut you open right… they wouldn’t make you scream or beg, like me. _Dib felt his previous excitement about the celebration party fade away. There was no reason to go anymore if everything he had ever wanted was in the little glass box in his basement.

Dib leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Zim’s forehead. _ Don’t worry, Zim. _

_ I’ll keep you safe. _

—

Everything was so cold. An icy chill covered his body, tense and unmoving. Unable to breathe, unable to think, unable to feel. Nothing was responding to him. It had felt like this for nearly eons. It seemed to be eons. Time didn’t exist in the white that he witnessed. Did anything exist?

Until an overloading warmth began to tingle at his body. Suddenly, it felt hot, so hot, and his lungs couldn’t get enough air. Breathing was hard. Difficult. It was too much, hyperventilating, on the verge of meeting black. His body couldn’t stop shaking, quivering, things rattling beside him.

Suddenly, he could make out the nerves in his eyelids, and shot them open. That seemed to unlock a waking sensation in his brain, gulping for oxygen, body heaving for more. Relaxing, just a bit, he didn’t know where he was.

Attempting to move his back to straighten his posture, he was held down. Panic washed over him, wriggling his arms to recognize they had been strapped down by an immovable seal. No words came to mind, but he knew there was a defiant screaming within.

Out. That was the one thing he could think of.

A drive he sought for appeared in his brain. A PAK. Right… a PAK… connecting to it, a wave of memories seeped through him.

Zim.

Invader Zim.

Irken soldier elite.

Defective, exiled.

Zim laid there, eyes wide with the onslaught of information regarding himself.

The memory all those years ago came back to him.

On call with the Tallest, he had been so happy to report that Dib was no longer a threat, dropping out of school to become a simple scientific nobody. The Tallest had commented how Zim no longer had a rival then, and he’d conquer Earth. Zim would.

But Zim couldn’t.

It was only a week later when Zim discovered Impending Doom II had no intentions of bringing Zim to Earth. It had no intentions of Zim at all. He was once curious about the status, searching and searching through files upon files of intel. There was none of Zim. The Irken Empire never failed, so Zim had thought it was a prank.

He called the Tallest, and they let him know.

He was no invader.

Irk despised him.

Earth was his punishment.

Unable to cope with the grief, but too prideful to take his life, Zim wanted to sleep. He had felt exhausted. Commanding GIR to stay away, he went to his base, and attempted to shut down his PAK. His PAK fought him, and so did his base, causing lasers to fly past. Once Zim managed to override its natural fight or flight response, shoving the wires inside, Zim put in code to make sure he slept forever, unless somehow the wires got removed.

Why was Zim awake?

More importantly, _ where _did Zim awake?

Glancing around, he noticed a glass wall. It looked like a laboratory on the outside. Was Zim discovered? Anxiety bubbled at his gut. He continued to thrash to grasp onto a string of escape. Attempting to use his PAK legs, it barely responded, giving a scuttered noise. Zim was too weak to use his PAK thoroughly. Getting his memories back drained it of its little energy.

Zim growled and hissed. He managed to use enough spite to activate one PAK leg to tear at the strip, causing it to rip and release his arms. His claustrophobia lessened, but it was still suffocating. Swallowing back a whimper, he managed to untie the seals, his arms feeling sore, like heavy weights were laid on them for months.

An attempt to stand on the ground after swinging his legs to the side failed. He fell face-first into the floor, causing him to groan out in pain. His palms clenched together and he could hear the graze of his claws against the tile.

Everything felt fuzzy. His vision had black dots within. His antennae twitched, but were numb. Zim didn’t know what was going on. How long did he sleep for, causing his senses to become this mucky?

Though, what he could make out were footsteps. Unable to hold back from curiosity, he managed to move his head up just slightly, catching shoes and legs. Then, the person crouched down from beyond the glass. Zim raised his gaze upwards and felt his entire body lock up.

Dib Membrane.

Smiling down at him.

Another wash of black took over his vision.

“Zim?”

Groaning, Zim’s head ached. He was just about tired of hearing his name being called to him several times. Dib had been saying that very word for the past… Zim didn’t know how long. His sense of time was messy. Though, unable to yell at Dib, his voice would not correspond with his wishes, just giving out growls and hums.

“Your vitals are fine. You’re pretty healthy.”

_ I hate you. I forgot how much I hate you. I hate your dumb voice. _

“I’m assuming you can’t speak, though, judging on how you’re not screaming at me.”

Zim peeped an eye open to glower at Dib.

Then, both of his eyes opened, blinking in shock.

The Dib had _ grown? _

What was this tomfoolery? Dib looked a lot more aged. He seemed taller! His face shape had gotten more square, his stupid scythe on his head longer, an undershave beneath his top layer of hair. No longer did he wear a black trench coat, instead he had a surgical coat on with a white button up beneath.

Fear struck within him. A surgical coat?

_ No, no… _ Zim glanced down towards his stomach area. It was covered by a blanket, but he hoped there were no scars. _ Please, Almighty, let there be no scars. I do not want to be violated by a human. _

“I didn’t give you an autopsy, Zim.”

Zim sighed in relief, letting his head hit the pillow.

Dib chuckled, and he heard the rolling of wheels against tiles approaching him. Suddenly, the human was closer, placing a hand on his forehead as if to test his temperature. “Oh, Zim. It’s been a very long time.”

Tempted to bite the human’s hand, he opened his mouth, but gave up. He was still so weak.

A light was in honey irises that glared down at him. “I can just _ see _the sassy remark in your eyes.” Dib stared down into his eyes, causing Zim to grow uncomfortable in his own skin. “Are you still unable to speak?”

Zim rolled his eyes.

“...Okay.” Dib sat back, crossing his arms over his chest and glancing away. “It’s no fun when you can’t talk,” Dib growled nearly immediately, pulling at his hair, like a smeet throwing a tantrum. Zim felt unimpressed. Did he really not change at all?

What time was it, anyway? What year?

“Well, I guess I’ll catch you up to speed.”

_ Oh, good. _ The Dib thing can read his mind now. Everything was just _ splendid. _

“So, you were kind of comatosed for about… let’s say… how old am I?” Dib began to count on his fingers, “...nine years. Damn, Zim, what happened to make you sleep for nine years? Anyways, basically that’s all I know on your behalf,” he explained. “I just found you in your base and… well, here you are. You’ve been asleep in my lab for nearly a week.”

Zim took in the information wearily.

Nine years?

His Tallest hadn’t heard from him in nine years. They probably thought he was dead.

The nuisance of the words defective and exile came back to his mind.

Right.

“Stupid.”

Dib perked up at Zim’s noise. Zim was surprised he even made a noise. His throat was harsh, crispy.

“Soda."

“Soda…?” Dib repeated, incredulous.

“...Get.”

Dib still seemed confused before connecting the dots. “Oh… oh, right. Okay. Right. Okay. Soda. For you. That’s right, irkens like sugary shit. Okay.” _ If this damned human says okay one more time— _

The human had rushed out, and Zim watched from the corner of his eye how he opened a minifridge in the laboratory. Zim cursed under his breath, wishing that Dib had gone upstairs so Zim could conjure up a way to escape and go back to his self-inflicted comatose.

It hurt to think about. His body hurt.

“Okay!” _ What did I just say? _“I got you your soda. With a straw. Metal. That’s kind of a big deal nowadays, since people suddenly started caring about the environment.” Dib shrugged.

Zim began to tune Dib out once he held the can within his claws, sipping the straw aggressively. His body relished in the fluid. He gave a small purr in happiness, slouching downwards once he finished the entire can.

“So… why’d you do that?”

He glanced towards Dib and cleared his throat. “What are you referring to?”

“Your… coma. That was kind of random and not like you.”

Zim felt hostility cover his senses. Vulnerable, stripped of his privacy, he looked away. “It’s none of your concern. You should be regretful you woke me up.” Talking still felt weird, a strange sensation in the back of his throat, not used to the sudden vibrations.

Dib seemed thoughtful. “Is it because I left, Zim?”

His squeedilyspooch dropped at the word left. Zim didn’t want to admit it, but he hated it when Dib left him. He didn’t understand why. They were rivals, enemies, nemeses, but Dib still abandoned him. Zim didn’t know if he was doing the entire thing wrong, or Dib got bored of him… it didn’t help a week later Zim would make his discoveries about his mission.

“There’s a lot of reasons,” stated Zim, “...and none of them concern you,” the lie was quick to follow.

Dib was quiet. The silence nearly deafened him, but Zim ignored the odd sensation in his chest.

“Well… whatever it is, I’m sorry.”

_ Shut up, _ Zim wanted to say, but kept it in his throat. Never to be heard.

—

It was Thursday.

The party was tomorrow.

Dib was horrified.

His father had seated him down at his office and gave a heart-to-heart yesterday.

“Son,” stated his father, “I know you’ve been having it hard lately. All of this traveling… it can make any young mind tired. Even as brilliant as yours, my offspring,” nearly boasting, “but this celebration, I want you to bring a date! I’ve seen you with several people, but none of them have stayed. I’m making it your next mission to get into a relationship and have it work! Bring someone you like.”

Dib didn’t like anyone.

How was he supposed to find someone to _ ‘like’ _ in two damn days? _ What the hell? This is a challenge, isn’t it? _

Sitting on his bed, staring at the offline monitors, he was digging his nails into his jeans.

If he just found a random woman online and brought her, his father would be satisfied. If Dib went alone, his father would be upset. How does he make his father… both? Groaning into his hands, he bent over, rubbing his fingers against his face, glasses pushed upwards.

Oh, a bad idea!

Oh, a very, _ very _bad idea.

Dib bit down on his thumbnail. He shouldn’t… but he could. It’d be… it’d be nearly _ perfect. _

Thinking about the little alien trapped in his basement, Dib just about vibrated with excitement.

He could do it.

It’d be so easy. So simple. It’d be everything his father hated and respected.

Dib fixed his hoodie and quickly rushed downstairs, zooming past a walking Gaz in the hallway whose face was lit up by her phone, and wobbled down the steps until he made it into his lab after unlocking the door with his card.

“Zim!” Dib nearly wailed, before clearing his throat. The alien had his back turned towards him, still remaining in the glass room. “Zim, wake up, listen to me.”

Zim groaned.

Dib frowned before smirking. “Do you want a chance to get out of here?”

That got the little alien’s attention. An antenna perked up, and he saw his head tilt slightly, finding pink eyes peering at him. He nearly bounced in exhilaration.

“You’re coming to this celebration with me. Tomorrow. I’ll get you your fit and everything, okay?”

Zim winced before sitting up, glowering at Dib. “What?”

Dib sighed before stepping inside, having the door lock behind him as he moved to sit on the bedside. “You. Come with me. Dance tomorrow. Capiche?”

“What is cap-eesh?”

“Stop, Zim, listen. I really need you to spite my dad, or something. Can you do that?”

Zim grinned. “I can spite anything, really. That’s what I’m good at! Making people hate me!”

Ouch.

The crack in Zim’s voice made it clear he wasn’t exactly intending for that to sound as it did… or to even say it in general.

“Uh… Zim?”

“Anyways, I’ll do it. Just to get out of here and go home.”

Dib felt a little odd at how Zim emphasized home. “You’re not going to put yourself into another coma, are you?”

“And what’s it to _ you, _Dib-thing? My body, my PAK, my rules!”

He really didn’t want Zim to go. Though, Dib really needed to prove to his father that his childhood alien ‘friend’ still existed. Was still short. Still green. Earless. He bit his bottom lip. Has the idea of an alien always been so… appealing?

“Fine. Whatever.”

Zim seemed satisfied with how easily Dib gave up.

“Er, but you’re gonna have to like, pretend to be my date.”

“Date?” Zim questioned. “What does the current rotation of the sun have anything to do with your… your antics?”

Dib paled. He really was asleep for nine years, Zim was still ‘new’ to Earth. It felt like forever to Dib, but Zim’s arrival to Earth probably felt like yesterday to the irken.

“I mean, like, we have to act romantically involved. Like you really, _ really _ like me.”

“But I don’t!”

Dib pulled his hand through his hair. “That’s why we’re pretending, Zim. You can pretend, right?”

The irken seemed conflicted. Dib felt really strange around Zim, it’s like he wasn’t his entire self. As much as he wanted to press, the alien would only snap at him, Dib knew that. He just hoped this attitude wouldn’t get in the way Friday night. He really wanted to show his father that he wasn’t under his control, not now.

“...I can pretend to be a mate for the Dib-thing tomorrow night, at the reinstatement of my freedom.” Zim’s eyes narrowed. “Then, you will leave Zim be.”

Wanting to argue, Dib kept his lips tight against each other. “Okay.” He took a moment to stare forward, letting his mind go blank for a second. “Are you able to walk, Zim?”

“Most likely.”

“Try.”

Dib got up and offered a hand, but Zim only gave a harsh glare in return. _ Alright… _ Dib put his hand down. He was tempted to put Zim in a hospital-like robe when he first caught the irken, but Dib was somewhat afraid of stripping Zim of his clothing. So he didn’t. As much as he’d love to see what was beneath… Dib didn’t know if he would be able to stay in control of himself.

Zim’s boots slowly touched the tile. Dib noticed the way his hands shook as the clenched onto the bedside. The alien tried his best to put up a stoic front, but he could watch his eyes twitch with frustration. Then, he was on both of his feet, legs wobbling.

“H...hah! See that, human? Zim still has his physical superiority!” Zim grinned, clenching his fist as he seized victory, before whipping his free hand off of the bed and nearly stumbling face-first into the ground. Dib caught him.

“...Yeah, of course you do,” Dib mumbled.

“Let go of me!”

Dib shrugged and let go, and Zim went tumbling to the floor with a hard grunt. Somewhat amused that Zim’s strong front backfired, he watched as pink eyes glowered at him. “What? You told me to let go.”

“...Whatever,” Zim grumbled, getting up and leaning against the bed.

He felt conflicted. Zim seemed to be in no shape to dance or walk, for that matter. He struggled standing. To be fair, his body was curled over a panel for nine years straight, and he had been bed-ridden for about a week. Dib winced. At least he wouldn’t have to worry about Zim running away…? Unless he activated his PAK. Though, something told him Zim’s PAK was not functioning properly, judging on how he wasn’t using it to move around.

Adjusting, Dib grabbed onto Zim’s hand, pulling him close. Zim let out a noise of surprise, being taken off guard. “You—”

“Just hold onto me. You need to exercise.”

“Nonsense. Once my PAK starts responding to my orders, I can just use the legs.”

Dib frowned. “Well, you _ won’t _ be using your PAK legs at the celebration.” His voice was stern, more so commanding than suggesting.

Zim’s antennae twitched. “You’re insufferable, Dib. Of course you’d wake me up just to spite me.”

_ I’m not spiting you. _

Dib kept his mouth shut as frustration peaked, clenching onto Zim a little too tightly.

_ Goddammit, why don’t you ever work with me? _

He bit his bottom lip, doing his best work not to slip out his thoughts.

_ Why didn’t you try to stop me from leaving? _

“Release Zim. You’re hurting me.”

His head ran with thoughts of pinning Zim to the surgical table and ripping his pretty little leggings open, indulging in whatever was down there. Telling his little alien to behave and be a very good boy.

Then, the shame caved in. That wasn’t right of him to think about. It was wrong. Zim didn’t deserve to be punished for Dib’s choices.

Dib released Zim. “Fine. Walk on your own. I don’t care, Zim.” He walked over and unlocked the door, this time leaving it open. “If you try to run, I’ll catch you. You know that.”

“There’s no reason for me to run…” Zim murmured, “You’ll just make my slumber harder for me. I mind as well get this over with so I can be alone.”

That _ slumber _again.

Why? Why did he want to sleep so badly?

Was Dib not enough to stay awake for?

Dib took a deep inhale through his nose. It was whatever. Dib didn’t care. Zim was his date, and he needed to get Zim in perfect shape before five tomorrow.

He really had no time… he had to do this immediately. Would Dib even get an hour of sleep? If Zim was good enough, he’d close his eyes for at least maybe thirty minutes.

This was a disaster waiting to happen.

—

“No, Zim. You _ have _to wear it.”

“It’s not pink!”

“Why do you want to wear pink so fucking bad?!”

“It’s the color I was branded! I am not wearing some pansy little black and white thing!”

“Stop yelling! Wait… wait, branded— _ branded, _ seriously?! Your stupid empire’s forceful mark on you is still relevant to this day?! Don’t you have like- like a different favorite color, or something? Anything?”

“Purple.”

Dib blinked. His voice was flat as he repeated, “Purple.”

“If I cannot wear my signature tone,” Zim gestured to himself, “then I will suffice with purple.”

A moment passed. Purple wasn’t horrible. It wasn’t going to make Zim stand out like a sore thumb and gain unnecessary attention from people Dib would be forced to talk to… unless it was neon, but he could make a few tweaks. “Okay, Zim.”

Earlier that day, Dib had finally managed to get Zim to walk properly. It took faster than Dib had expected, so he managed to practice Zim’s exercises towards the mall where they would be found whisper-yelling at an H&M’s. Dib had managed to perfectly craft Zim’s classic contacts-and-black-hair look while the alien strengthened his tired muscles.

After that, Dib threw one of his smaller red hoodies onto Zim and— he hated to admit it— it looked good on the irken. Zim didn’t agree, though.

Zim nodded, and Dib was forced back into the present. “Yes. Purple.”

Dib moved towards the worker lady, who totally heard them whisper-yelling. She didn’t seem to know of the details, though. “Do you have any… purple suits?”

The worker was thoughtful. “We do, but it’s a women’s size.”

Dib gave a heartless chuckle, “The smaller, the better.”

She smiled. “Cool. I’ll get it for you,” she trailed off, staring at him before looking over. “I’m guessing the smallest size for your… little brother?”

_ Oh, that’s what you’re thinking. _

Dib absolutely resented this employee. “Sure,” his eyes trailed down, “Miya,” he read the tag out loud. He watched as the girl’s face turn red before heading off.

Zim grumbled from the side, “This is disgusting.”

He glanced at the irken. “What?”

“Humans court so awkwardly.” The alien crossed his arms.

Amused, he leaned against the counter, staring down at Zim. “How does Irk do it?”

“Back in the day when mating was enabled, a tall irken would claim a short irken by simply doing just that; mating. No weird… whatever you just did.”

Dib felt intrigued. “So… like an animal? You just pin a shorter irken and… do it?”

“And they’re yours, yes.” Zim smirked, sharp teeth glinting beneath fluorescent lights. “Tall irkens still abuse that power behind closed doors. You don’t know how many I caught back in the day. Defective—” the alien stopped. He looked… somber?

“Zim? You okay?—”

“Got it for ‘ya!” The woman approached and slid over the folded clothes across the counter. “I’ll unlock the changing rooms for you.”

Dib smiled, watching her get the keys from behind the counter. “Thanks, um, I’ll be in there with him to help it get fitted.” He moved his hand and rubbed it over Zim’s head of hair, causing a hiss in response.

“Of course! That’s what good big brothers do, isn’t it?”

Approaching the private section, the lady unlocked the door and had her eyes focused onto Dib the entire time. Closing it, Zim patted his hair in the mirror, pouting and unamused. “Idiot,” the alien grumbled.

“Try this on.”

Zim glowered at Dib. “With you in here?”

“I’ll turn around.”

Another unannounced staring contest was between the two. Zim cursed as he blinked. “These damned contacts…!” Dib smirked.

“Get it on.”

Dib had turned, tapping at his phone idly, before hearing the shuffle of clothing. He peeked around slightly to notice Zim’s bare back. His PAK remained attached, and he studied the curve of his spine. So, Zim’s waist was naturally that tiny…

Impure thoughts crossed his train of thought again and he forced himself to look away. _ No, Dib, stop. You can’t. _

_ But in his culture… would he want me to? Would he even care? _

Dib felt conflicted. Did irkens have desires?

“It’s on, smelly.”

Dib turned around and felt his heart stammer. Zim looked… good in human clothes. Fuck. Was there anything this damn alien couldn’t pull off? It was frustrating.

The purple-tinted black coat covered his body with a white button-up, and tight black dress pants that were fitted by his boots around the calves.

Dib hummed. “I need to get you heels.” He moved to stand directly in front of Zim. “If I get you six inches, you’ll reach at least below my shoulders.”

“How tall are you?”

“Six feet.”

Zim blinked before groaning. “You’re just… _ tall… _why couldn’t you stay short forever? I’m not going to suffer in those pointy shoe thingies, not again.”

He placed his hands on Zim’s shoulders, catching the alien by surprise. “I’ll get you wedges. They won’t be as hard to manage.”

The irken grimaced. “Stop touching me.”

“We’re gonna have to do this a _ lot _ tomorrow, Zim. Wait, did you say ‘not again’?”

“Don’t even bother trying to get information out of me.”

Turning the alien towards the mirror, he smiled, “Okay… so, my lovely alien ‘little brother’ and date, how are you feeling about this?”

“Oh, how bold, stinky,” Zim scoffed, “I now get a say in something?”

Dib gripped onto Zim’s shoulders tighter while keeping the same smile, dipping down to whisper, “Of course not.” He watched as he noticed a pink flush on the side of Zim’s cheek. Entertained by his new discovery, he grinned and nearly pressed his lips to the alien’s cheekbone before a new voice sounded.

“Hope things are going good in there!”

Annoyed, he got back up. He told Zim to take it off and stepped out. Miya stood there with a smile, clearly she liked him. Dib couldn’t return the feeling, however.

“We’re going to take it,” Dib stated, painting a smile on his face.

“Awesome, I’ll ring that up for you.”

Stepping out of the store from the mall, Dib rubbed beneath his nose with his thumb, a sense of satisfaction washing over him as he was glad it was over.

“So?”

Dib blinked down at the alien. “What?”

“That human lady gave you her cellular number tag.” Zim stared at him. “Aren’t you going to call her? Become her mate? Maybe take her to this stupid human gathering instead of me? That’s a lot more productive, I’d say…”

Frowning, he grabbed Zim’s wrist and began to drag him off. “That’s for me to decide.”

“Let go of me! Almighty, Dib-thing, you’re so _ obnoxious! _Slow down, I’m still getting used to walking—”

“We’re not done yet. I have to get you shoes.”

Zim yanked his arm free from Dib’s grasp, who turned his head to glower at him. “Why do I need new shoes? I don’t need new shoes...”

“Zim, you reach about up to my abdomen. I need you to at least go up to my chest. Does that make sense?” Dib explained.

Zim seemed upset. “What, do humans suddenly care so much about height? Is Zim just too short for Earth, too?”

Dib, agitated, pinched his nose. “No. This has nothing to do with whatever ranking system Irk had. This is about—”

“That lady was taller than Zim. She has more superiority, I’d say—”

“Listen to me!” Dib snapped, recognizing a few curious glances from strangers, causing him to straighten his posture and clear his throat before grabbing Zim’s shoulders and murmuring, “Listen, you’re _ fine, _ Zim. I just… I don’t want people to think you’re twelve. I don’t want to look like a creep.” He smiled, “Besides, Zim, I totally think you’d rock heels, okay? You’ll look even better.”

“Even better?” Zim smirked, “I already perfected appearance, but I suppose any improvements would be welcome…” he hummed.

Dib couldn’t help but laugh. “That’s the spirit, Zim. Come on.” Attempted to grab onto his wrist again, he was taken by surprise when Zim took his side and started walking. Dib had to catch up to him for a second.

...Someone he could catch up to...

—

Dib pushed open the laboratory door with his foot, walking inside with Zim tagging along. He placed the bags on the counter and sighed. “So, Zim, did you break in those shoes?” He turned, seeing Zim look down at them.

“I suppose they are easier than stiletto heels,” Zim murmured, “Once I had to wear those when I was impersonating a Tallest.” He grinned. “It was pretty amusing… I was caught, though, unfortunately. It was nice to have an entire sect belong to me for a moment, though.”

The thought of Zim wearing large platform heels made him scoff. Enlivened at the idea, he wondered if Zim was an outcast on Irk. “So, you were a problem, huh?”

Zim sat on a chair. “...Unknowingly, yes.”

Suddenly, a familiar robot burst into the scene. “Masta’! Loooook what I made!” GIR ran towards Zim and held out a dead cockroach with a bunch of screws lodged in its shell. Zim cringed. “It’sa pizza.”

“That’s not a pizza, GIR,” Zim sighed, “it’s just… insect torture.”

GIR seemed confused. “Huh…” then he shrugged and tossed it into his mouth. The robot then scurried off to bury itself in chemical waste.

“...Anyways,” Dib cut in, “Zim, you need to know how to dance.”

Zim groaned. “Can’t you just give me a break, human? We’ve been walking around all day. If you don’t know, I’m still a little groggy,” he warned, gritting his teeth, “I might just collapse and go into another nine year coma if you make me get up.”

Of course _ Zim _was exaggerating. Dib sighed and crouched in front of Zim, who crossed his legs on the chair, and stared up into contact-ridden eyes. “What can I do to assure you can learn the basics of dancing tonight?”

Considering the options, Zim seemed to think over this. Dib didn’t realize what holes he could’ve dug for himself right then and there, but he was surprised at the rather short answer Zim gave. Zim held out his gloved hand. “Kiss it.”

“Excuse me?”

Zim frowned. “Don’t you know to kiss the knuckles of a royal, Dib-thing? It’s quite charming, and in fact, it won’t get your big head chopped off on some planets.”

Dib gazed up at the irken in bewilderment. Bold, he gently took Zim’s hand, curling his fingers around Zim’s claws, and pressed his lips against the knuckles. Dib glanced upward and noticed how Zim stared at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. It seemed like his cheeks were pink, too, and that caused Dib’s face to feel warmer than before.

“You… really did that,” Zim murmured. His tone felt soft, not like the usual Zim bellow.

Dib squeezed Zim’s claws with his hand. “I just really need you to do this for me, Zim.”

“You need Zim?”

Why did this feel like a commitment? Why did Dib not care that it was a commitment?

“I do.”

His heart raced in his chest as he stared up at his childhood rival. Zim took off his wig and gave a sigh, releasing his hand from Dib’s grip. “You’re a desperate human, Dib… I don’t even know why you want to cause conflicts with your father.” Dib got up and headed towards his laptop, opening it and unlocking the system. “Back in the day all you would do is whine about how your father doesn’t care for you. Now look at you, stinky. I’ve seen you on posters in that human mall right next to the professor.”

“It’s complicated, Zim. He knows you.”

Zim clicked his tongue. “So, you want to expose me to the gathering? Isn’t that against our deal?”

“No. I just want to see the look on his face when I bring the alien I used to talk about so much to this party as a date. I did what he wanted, but also what I wanted for years.”

He could hear Zim’s wedged heels hit the tile. Then, padded clicking towards him. Dib didn’t turn around. “You’re an absolute moron, human.”

Dib frowned and adjusted to look down at Zim, who had his hands on his hips. “What?”

“You got the thing you wanted. Your father’s attention. You want to waste that just because of your… your humans pathetic needs for… dividing control?”

A grin of disbelief appeared on his face, eyebrows furrowing. “I don’t need to hear that from an invading alien specimen whose one goal was to take over a ball of dirt. This is much deeper than what you think, Zim. You wouldn’t understand.”

“I understand plenty of things, Dib-thing. I’ve seen wars. I’ve _ caused _wars. I went through life-threatening tests my entire life, alien boot camps, and journeys to the darkest corners of space.” Dib bit his cheek. “A little boy’s turmoil with his father should not be of my concern, but alas, here I am… wearing human clothing and shoes. This isn’t how you get back at him properly. I can teach you a thing or two about revenge if that is what this is about.”

“I’m not getting back at him!” Dib argued. “I just really, really, _ really _want to prove to him that I am not something he can control anymore. I’m done with that, I’ve had my years of wanting to please. I’m done with these stupid bougee trips to France and… and… wearing stupid lab coats. I miss my damn trench coat, man.” He plopped in a seat. “I miss the Swollen Eyeball and those supernatural forums going over the most random ass conspiracy theory about, like, cheese or something.”

Zim was quiet. “...Why did you abandon those things?” The word abandon was quiet from Zim’s mouth.

Dib gazed at him, feeling something in his chest tighten. He felt oddly guilty. “Because… fuck, I don’t know. I really wanted to make him proud. Make him happy. I failed at nearly everything… but numbers and chemicals wasn’t one of them.” He shrugged. “It was just easier to do this in a way.”

“So you did this all for your stupid worthless self image?” Zim seemed upset, “Just to have a different reason to cry your inferior eyeballs out at night?” He clenched his fists. “You always say how Irk is so… so wrong, and how your morals and your Earth laws are the correct way to be,” the irken’s tone felt venomous, “but… the… the willingness to abandon your priorities is considered a shame in my people. We have loyalty! Human beings seem to just ditch whatever to get ahead!”

Dib didn’t have words.

“The _ willingness _ to abandon who you are… I am defective, too, Dib. I was never wanted. I was exiled, in fact. Went to a place that I couldn’t conquer to begin with because I just wasn’t _ built _ to be a proper invader. You may think you fail, but failure was _ encoded _in me.” Zim frowned. “Even then, even if my own people don’t want me, I can never leave what I am. I am proud to be an irken.”

Dib scoffed. “Oh, so you can put yourself to sleep for nine years but I can’t try to make my dad happy? I’m suddenly a ‘defective human’ to you? I wasn’t created to be a failure like you, Zim! I was cloned to be perfect! It doesn’t work like that here, either, this was my path since the start!”

“I had no path. You had several. Earth gives chances. Humans are capable of change.”

Crossing his arms, Dib rolled his eyes. “Oh, yeah? You really know them, huh? What were they? My paths? Where did my loyalty lie?”

“Your one mission was to not leave me alone!”

Zim’s shout had reverberated throughout the lab. Dib’s mind was dry, empty, taking in the words like a bullet. Zim’s chest was heaving for oxygen. The irken grabbed the contacts from his eyes and tossed them out, revealing tears growing at the waterline, threatening to spill.

“We may have fought and nearly killed each other a lot… but at least you… you were just… there.” Zim’s antennae dropped. “I respected you for that, for managing to keep up with me… but you just left. I discovered my mission was a hoax a week later… what reason was there to be awake if everything you knew was… a lie, or just... gone?”

Dib then recognized why he felt guilty. It was a feeling that had been repressed for years.

He had never considered that Zim would care. He never considered that he kept Zim company just like how Zim kept his. The green dude was… well, frankly, an alien. Dib never thought of him as anything more than that… and now, it all fell apart on him. This irken had emotions, too, unwanted and alone in the universe with an insane robot and a galactic weapon of a tiny moose. A softness enveloped him. Dib wouldn’t be able to apologize with words, nine years had done shit on them both, just because he decided to step away from a being who actually needed him for a father that didn’t.

Dib clenched his jaw and turned his chair to type in something. Then, ballroom music began to play. He turned back to Zim and stood up, watching as the upset irken glowered at him.

He moved to grab Zim’s hand from his side and held it, placing another beneath the alien’s shoulder. Zim stared at him, puzzled. “Put your hand on my chest,” Dib ordered.

Hesitant, Zim did just that.

“Follow my lead, okay?”

“...Okay.”

—

Dib shot up awake in his bed. He groaned as he rubbed his hand against his face, hearing the blaring alarm from his phone interrupt his short but peaceful sleep.

He let himself sit for a second. Staring ahead at the wall, he knew today was going to be a hell of a day. The celebration his father created was going to happen. Dib had no idea what was the purpose, but whatever made the old man smile.

Rolling out of bed and squeezing in some clothes he wouldn’t get too cozy in for his change later, he headed towards the lab.

Though, he was stopped by a voice. “Dib.”

Pausing, he slowly moved to peer through the arch that lead to the kitchen. Gaz stood, the coffee maker gurgling to life.

“Zim’s coming to the dance, huh?”

Dib leaned against the archway, crossing his arms. “You know?”

“If it were anyone else they’d be travelling the house trying to eyeball things to steal later when you’re drunk off your ass,” she spoke bluntly. He felt his lips straighten.

“...Has that happened before?”

Gaz glared at him. “Why else would I mention it?” She then moved to sit down at the table and sipped her black coffee. Dib moved into the kitchen and leaned against a counter, tapping his fingers against the side.

He cut the silence short. “Do you think I’m doing the right thing?”

“Bringing Zim? Of course not.”

That didn’t help. Gaz never really sugar coated things. Dib groaned, moving his hand through his hair. “Well, I’m not gonna grab some random lady off the street. This is my way and his way, whether he likes it or not, it’s fair game.”

“So, bringing your alien friend from school in which you harassed our father about years ago is fair game?”

Dib nearly choked on his tongue. “Um, yeah! Why, do you think it’s stupid?”

“Completely.”

He frowned.

“Dib, you’re twenty-one years old, you’ve been all over the world, you’re famous, you’ve got cash, you can probably move away from this shit show of a town and start a new life, but you still follow dad around like a lost puppy. Now that Zim is back, suddenly you want to spite him, when you could just make it easier and take Zim and bolt.”

Dib stared at the ground.

“You’ve always over-complicated things to the point where you can’t even figure out the simplest solution which has been right in front of you for years, Dib. It’s taken you nine years to get Zim back and still you’re not thinking.” Gaz stood up, taking a sip from the black mug with cat ears and glowered at her brother. “Just take Zim and go. You can make this celebration your retirement plan and run off somewhere.”

He recognized a heavy weight in his chest. “What about you…?”

Gaz rolled her eyes. “I can take care of myself just fine, Dib. I have been for years. You don’t need to worry about me, because that gaming company hired me.”

Dib grinned. “You’re really starting your own development team?”

She nodded. “Sick, isn’t it?”

“That’s awesome!” He chuckled, “I’m happy to hear that.”

“Indeed.”

Then, the mood dropped back down. “What about dad?”

“What?”

“I mean, I’m guessing you’ll have to move somewhere else. If I run away, then… that leaves him alone.” Dib sighed, “I’ve been trying to get my own studio for years, but it just doesn’t seem right to leave. I am his clone, after all.”

“We’re all not… real people, Dib.” Gaz’s voice dropped, “He can always make more of us if he wanted to. We’ll stay in touch, come over for holidays… look, normal kids move out. That’s what happens. We’re just being normal kids.”

Dib clicked his tongue. “Four years too late for me to call myself a kid.”

Gaz then stepped towards Dib. She placed her hand on his forearm and gazed at him, amber eyes reflecting into amber. “Leave, Dib. Make your own life. Get a job elsewhere. Be normal. Maybe fuck Zim…” Dib frowned, “...hey, it’ll ease the tension, okay?”

He sighed and took her hand off. “Enough with that. I’ll… see what happens tonight.”

Gaz nodded before sipping her coffee and stepping out. Dib watched her for a moment, rolling his jaw before sighing and heading down the steps towards the basement.

Stepping inside, he watched as Zim was on the hospital-like bed, his back facing Dib, curled up under the blankets. Dib raised an eyebrow and stepped inside the glass containment area. “I know you’re not sleeping, Zim.”

Zim growled.

Dib sat on the bed and tapped his thumbs against the side. “You don’t have to talk to anyone you don’t want to tonight.”

“I’ll talk to whoever I please, Dib.”

_Geez,_ _someone is in a bad mood._ Staring down at the irken, he sighed. “Come on. Let’s… go out for breakfast, or something.”

Zim rolled onto his back and moved to flop his leg on Dib’s lap. “I don’t want to walk anymore than I already have to.”

“Are you upset, Zim?” Dib finally asked, the tension between them strong.

Zim sat up, the blanket falling off of him. His magenta eyes were dull. “I’m just thinking.”

“Thinking?”

Zim licked his bottom lip with his coil-like tongue, mesmerizing Dib immediately. “...About Irk. About what you said, how I was created to fail.”

Dib felt his heart drop. “I didn’t mean that.”

“Surely it must mean something if it came from the heat of our argument,” Zim snapped, eyes locking onto Dib before returning elsewhere. “I’m not hurt by it, anyway. You shouldn’t feel pity. You were right. Ever since I was a trainee, I destroyed everything I touched. I thought I was just really good at what I did,” he gave a slight chuckle, “...but it turns out I was the prime example of a malfunctioning irken.” The alien’s eyes were distant, fogged over as if lost in a memory. “I’m not… a good irken… and I’m not a human…” Zim glanced down at his gloved claws, eyes scrunching, signalling distress. “I don’t know what I am.”

Listening, Dib found himself moving closer to Zim and placing a hand on his shoulder. “You’re Zim. You don’t need to explain that to anyone, space boy. You’re not under a hierarchy anymore, or… or on a mission. And, besides, it’s your job to explore exactly who Zim is.” Dib smiled. “You weren’t given that choice when you were an elite soldier, but now you do.”

Zim was quiet.

“...And, well, you can’t exactly do that if you go back into a coma, Zim.”

The alien looked up at Dib before glancing away. “Of course you’d say that.”

“Wha-at?” Dib groaned, “Zim, I know this sounds stupid, but I really think we could be friends.”

“Friends?” Zim repeated, incredulous as he looked up at Dib in bewilderment.

“Yeah!”

“Disgusting.”

Dib felt his spirit die a bit. “Zim, I think we have a lot in common… being different species and all. We’re both not what we’re supposed to be…” he fiddled his thumbs together, feeling a cold sweat wash over him. He was nervous. “So… I’m hoping the celebration will change your mind about turning off your consciousness, and maybe bring light to your second chance on Earth?”

The luminescent orbs in Zim’s eyes softened, moving to gaze at Dib fondly, listening to each word. “Second… chance?”

“Yeah. You could still pretend to be a human… live amongst the world… get a job…” Dib trailed off, “...you could… stay with me, if you want to...”

Zim scooted, having his legs hang down from the bed as well, sitting right next to Dib. They both didn’t look at each other.

“I’ll give your speech some consideration, Dib-thing.”

—

God, he needed a smoke.

Sitting outside in his car, with Zim in the passenger seat, his leg bounced rapidly as his hands gripped the hem of his coat.

“Why are you vibrating so harshly?” Zim growled, planting his cheek in his gloved hand and staring at the venue. “You’re acting like a smeet.”

“Well, now I’m reconsidering my entire fucking life, Zim.” Dib felt his pack of cigarettes in his coat’s pocket, but he ignored it, not wanting the stench of nicotine on him when talking with people. “Let’s just get out.”

Stepping out of the car, Zim joined him, patting down his purple suit and crossing his arms behind his back, gazing at Dib.

“What?”

“I’m waiting for your orders.”

Dib clenched his jaw. “This isn’t an irken thing, right? You don’t think I’m your leader, do you?”

Zim cringed before laughing. “Oh, Dib-thing... I’d rather burn in a lake than to name you my leader.”

“Thanks for the encouragement, Zim.”

“What? You asked for that.”

Stepping inside of the building, his eyes bulged at the large glass chandelier attached to the ceiling. Damn, was his father going all out? What was this? Several people he knew from his earlier years in school and expeditions to labs greeted him.

“Hey Dib!” A familiar ginger-haired man approached before gawking. “A-and… Zim? Holy shit, is that you?”

Keef.

Dib pinched his lips shut as he watched Zim blink at the human before grinning. “Ah… human boy Keef. You have gotten taller! Has every one of you grown so tall?”

Keef chuckled, champagne in his hand. “It seems like you haven’t grown at all…” he raised an eyebrow, “What’s with that?”

“I’m—”

“Growth deficiency. He’s, uh, not getting any taller than that,” Dib said with a smile. “Born with a wonky gene, the one that makes his skin green and stuff. Haha.”

“I see! Dib, where’d you find him? He just vanished off the face of the Earth. I tried to go to your house, Zim, but no one was home, and it looked like a jungle in there.”

Zim’s expression faltered. “Home?”

Dib bit his bottom lip, a miniature anxiety taking over him. “Yeah, he moved, but I managed to snake him back here for this… weird… gathering,” he said with a chuckle before leaning in, “To be honest, I have no idea why my dad set this up.”

Keef seemed uneasy. “The invitation said farewell party.”

The music seemed to die down for a moment. It was quiet for Dib, his ears ringing, before hearing another song come on. “Oh, you hear that, Zim? This is our song,” he laughed nervously, grabbing the irken’s wrist as he pulled him into a crowd people on the dancefloor.

“Don’t drag me around, worm pig!” Zim snapped before being yanked into Dib’s chest. The alien moved his hand to push away, but Dib’s hold on his waist was strong, basically forcing Zim around on the dancefloor.

“What do you think he meant by that, Zim? Farewell party? That has to be wrong. I don’t know of anyone leaving,” Dib rambled, ignoring Zim’s retorts, “...He said this event was for _ me, _ Zim. But I’m not leaving, at least… not yet...” he began to zone out, theories popping left and right in his head, inaudibly mumbling.

Suddenly, a force slammed on his foot. “Ow! What the f…!” He growled and hopped on one leg, staring down Zim with daggers in his eyes. “What the hell, pipsqueak?”

Zim frowned. “I can’t keep up with you,” he muttered, looking away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about… I don’t know what orange boy meant about my… my home being a jungle… this place is loud and... ” he winced, “I can’t focus on… on anything in here… it’s so loud. Just, slow down...”

Dib felt sorrowful. Irkens seemed to have enhanced senses, at least, more extreme than humans... “Hold onto me,” Dib offered.

Hesitant, the alien stepped closer, placing his arms on Dib’s shoulders. Dib laced his arms around Zim’s middle, moving them in a motion they learned in his basement the day prior. He felt his thoughts run in his head once more, trying to ignore the implications of everyone being invited to a farewell party.

“What is on your inferior human mind?” Zim then asked. It was a little hard to hear with the classical music, he had no idea why his father decided to go for a ballroom theme, but it was kind of nice. At least it wasn’t club music. Those would give him flashbacks to Las Vegas and Seattle... Dib’s memory always failed him when he tried to remember the majority of what happened...

“My dad is being spontaneous, that’s all.”

Zim hummed, letting his head rest against Dib’s chest, causing his heart to race faster. “Your pulse rate is spontaneous as well.”

The human of the two scoffed. “Funny, Zim. I just don’t know what he’s planning. Usually I do, but this is just random…” he gazed around, “...and there’s a lot of people here. A lot of…” he saw familiar women— and some guys— pass by, “...people I wish I didn’t know.” Dib turned his face away to focus ahead, glancing down at Zim.

“Is this bad? Do you want to abort?”

Dib wanted to say yes, but he kept his mouth shut. “Not yet,” he settled. “I’ll try to find my dad.”

They continued to move together in rhythm, Dib peering around people’s heads for his father’s familiar scythe of hair. Unsuccessful, he then sought a recognizable purple head. “...I didn’t find him, but I found my sister. C’mon.”

He began to lead Zim through the dancefloor. “Isn’t your sister that scary little girl?”

Dib gave an entertained scoff. “Don’t say that in front of her. She’s taller than you, now, by the way.”

Zim paled. “You’re joking… is all of humanity taller than Zim?”

Finally making it to the food section of the venue, Dib gave a long exhale, nearly winded from the amount of people he had to avoid. He had to dip his chin several times to avoid being recognized, and when he was, he made sure to cut the greeting short.

Dib moved towards Gaz, who was currently taking a long sip of red wine. “Gaz.”

Gaz turned her head to glance at Dib, holding up a finger to signal him to wait. He just watched the liquid within the crystal glass disappear. Once done, she placed it on the buffet table. “What’s up?”

“Do you know where dad is? I need to speak with him.”

Gaz looked over, and so did Dib, seeing Zim pick up a brownie and analyze it, holding his chin. “No, but I can tell you where the alien is,” she murmured.

Dib only stared at her.

His sister sighed. “I think dad’s in the second room to talk with like, super officials. That’s where I saw him last.”

Zim walked over. “Hello, scary girl which is Dib’s human sister,” he greeted, taking a bite of the brownie. Dib watched as his eyes turned round, nearly sparkling in amazement underneath the yellow-tinted lights of the room. “Wh-what is this…? It’s… delectable…”

“That’s a brownie,” Dib commented.

“...Wow… maybe humans have a point...” Zim exhaled. Then, another bite, moving back towards the brownie section of the dessert platform.

Amused, he felt himself smiling at the alien before Gaz caught his attention. “You’re not going to do anything stupid, right, Dib?”

“Well, if you count me asking what the fuck this party really is for, then yes. I guess that’s stupid.”

Gaz looked away. “It’s best if you just leave now…”

Wondering what the intent of those words are, he scanned her face. Was she feeling guilt? “Are you not telling me something, Gaz?”

His sister didn’t reply. A waiter passed by and she grabbed two wine glasses from the silver platter. “Just go talk to him yourself if you want to know so badly. I don’t know if you should bring Zim, though…” Gaz glanced at the green alien who was currently freaking out over cookies. “...I can watch him.”

Dib frowned. “What’s wrong with bringing him?”

“Well, it’d just be a lot more helpful for you if Zim was with me. Drop the whole rebellion act…” Gaz placed one of the glasses against her lips, “...You’ll see.”

Then, the entire _ reason _ for bringing Zim would’ve been wasted. He would’ve wasted time and money, he would’ve wasted their efforts together in trying to conquer the whole ‘ballroom’ act, and Dib’s isolated monologues in the mirror of what he’d say to his father were just pointless. All wasted. Gazing at Zim, his chest felt tight when he watched how Zim was speaking with Zita, a girl they both went to school together with. Gears began to turn. Zim wasn’t here for his dad, Zim was just here to _ go home. _

Dib cursed under his breath. “Shit. This was totally fucked up of me to involve Zim in me and my dad’s shit, huh?”

“Yep.” Gaz popped the ‘p’.

“...You watch him, then.” Dib smiled at his sister. “...Thanks for, y’know, looking out for me.”

Gaz rolled her eyes. “Just go already.”

With a nod, Dib headed over towards Zim and placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him. “Hey, Zim, I’m gonna go find my dad.”

Zim perked. “Okay, let’s go—”

“No, you’re staying here. With Gaz.”

The irken looked absolutely pissed, his face furrowing together. “But… you dragged Zim here so your father could see Zim. We practiced the traditional ballroom dance, we… we got human clothing… this wasn’t the deal!”

“Yeah, I know! I know, but… I realized that’s kind of stupid… and I need to privately speak with him about what this celebration was really for. I didn’t question it much at first, as I should’ve, because I was so focused on you and shoving you in his face,” Dib explained. Though, as much as he felt like it would’ve helped to speak about it, Zim’s expression did not change. He wondered if the alien was listening at all. “I don’t want to get you involved any more than I already have. I shouldn’t have put you in the middle of my problems like that. You’re not a weapon, you’re a real being with feelings.”

Dib knew he was getting nowhere. “...Just stay with Gaz.” With a sigh, he began to walk off. Suddenly, a hand clenched around his wrist, yanking him back. He whipped around to see Zim holding onto him, steel blue eyes locked onto his face.

The sad part was that he knew what this was about.

Moving his hand, he slowly cupped Zim’s cheek. “I’ll be back. I promise. If I’m not out of there in thirty minutes, you come find me. Okay?”

Zim’s eyes flickered before nodding, pulling his face away. “Go, then, earth boy.”

Knowing Zim was anxious, he patted the top of the irken’s head before weaving through crowds. Then, he found the second room. A bouncer was found at the entrance, and Dib showed his keycard before being granted access.

There was a VIP room? At his ‘farewell party’? Dib was so confused; this event had layers to it.

Being offered a chardonnay from a waiter, he politely took one, before peeking around people to notice his dad in his white suited glory, speaking with a circle of people. They all looked older, more well-put together than the assumed commoners within the first section of the venue.

“Dad?”

Professor Membrane perked up, and everyone turned to look at Dib.

“Son,” the older man spoke, “come here. I have the best news for you.”

Confused, he slowly inched forward, the circle of men opening to grant Dib access. He moved the flute glass towards his lips. “What… is this about?”

“Yes, you’re probably wondering why I threw you this great event,” Professor Membrane spoke, “with all of the best celebrities and local government, as well as your good friends from your old schools and people you’ve met along the way,” he gestured with his hands, “...it’s actually a surprise party.”

Dib gave an uneasy chuckle, “Aren’t those for people who don’t know they’re having a party?”

“Well, it can also be for people who don’t know the actual reason for their party!”

Good point.

“Okay, then, spill the surprise.”

His father grinned. “You’re moving to Germany!”

He choked on the alcohol that began to fall down his throat. Placing his wrist over his mouth, he gave a few coughs before gawking at his father. “I’m… what?!”

“I spoke with my fellow colleagues about it. Son, meet Professor Wagner,” a man with dark blond and tinted gray hair stepped up, “He is the most respected and well known scientist in Germany. Unfortunately, he needs to go care for his ill mother. You, son, can take his place while he is away, and perhaps make your home there.”

Dib watched in absolute bewilderment.

“Germany is… a beautiful place,” Professor Wagner spoke, “and my employees will need someone to look after them. I admire your work, Dib Membrane.”

“I know you’re tired of being in my shadow, son,” his father stepped closer, glasses shimmering beneath the lights, “...but this is an opportunity I’m counting on for you to mark your path as the next Professor Membrane, famous scientist.”

Dib was quiet.

Silence fell within the group.

“You’re joking, aren’t you?” Dib’s voice cracked, an unbelieving, uncontrolled grin forming across his face. He gave a chuckle, scoffing, trying to lighten the situation as best he could, trying to see the joke. “This is… this is a joke, right? A classic father-and-son prank?”

The lack of reaction he got proved Dib really was wrong.

“You’re incredible, dad,” Dib spoke quietly. “It’s amazing, really, how incredibly _ naive _ and absolutely _ fucking _insane you are.” The group of men blinked in surprise, some gasping, frowning at the language. His father had no reaction. “I’m not your employee… you know that, right? I’m the goddamn fetus you pulled from that test tube and called it yours. The kid you raised? Not to be your apprentice, but to be a human being living in a world of shit?”

Dib shook his head. “Expected from you. This is so fucking expected.” He began to chug down the remaining alcohol within the glass.

“Son, I can understand why you’re upset… but this is for the best. You will only receive good things and achievements in Germany.”

Pulling away the glass, he licked his lips and placed his free hand in his pocket. “Why? Why am I upset, exactly?”

Professor Membrane didn’t reply. Instead, he looked to his coworkers. “My son and I need some alone time.” The men seemed to understand. “Please, go join the party. I’ll be out soon.”

Escorted out, Dib watched as the men left. Then, the room only contained a father and son.

“You know what I had planned?” Dib finally spoke in the deafening silence, hearing his voice echo through the hollow room, “Zim.”

Professor Membrane’s eyebrows raised.

“You remember him? The alien I used to talk about _ all _the time? The name that drove you absolutely crazy?” Dib chuckled under his breath. “He’s at this party tonight. I was going to reintroduce you two. Because I found him. He was put in a self-induced comatose for nine years because I left to become your little perfect clone. That alien is still as real as fucking day. Aliens are real.”

The older man sighed. “I thought you dropped this… this act...—”

“It’s not a god damn act!” Dib snapped, “It’s real! It’s always been real! But you don’t listen, you only want things that benefit you! What about what benefits _ me? _ What makes _ me _happy? I’ve made you happy for the past nine fucking years, and you haven’t even given me a sliver of attention that matters!” He felt tears well up in his eyes, his body shaking from repressed stress being released, “You treat me like I’m your trainee, not your son!”

“Son—”

“Don’t call me that! You know that’s not what I am to you!”

His father’s face dropped.

“You didn’t make me because you wanted a son. You just wanted another you. That’s not a son. That’s just delusional.” Dib studied his father’s face, but received no answer to his quiet plea to be proven wrong.

The professor moved his hand through his hair before sitting on a nearby chair. Dib watched him, a familiar pang of pity hitting him, but he decided to lock that down. No longer was he going to feel bad for having feelings.

“I’ve always suspected this.”

Dib was confused.

“...Even if you dropped your paranormal act, you still weren’t happy. I thought all of the conspiracies were affecting you, but they weren’t.” His father scratched his face. “Therapy didn’t seem to help you either. I wondered if maybe you needed to meet someone, but you never wanted anyone.”

Dib felt his heart drop. “I wondered if these were side effects of cloning… of imperfect DNA inside of you… but all of my coding was perfect. You’re exactly me, but…” The professor looked at Dib, “...you’re also you. You and I are human beings, and human beings are fragile. Capable of change.”

“Then why didn’t you just ask me? Ask me what was wrong, or ask me what I wanted?” Dib finally questioned.

Professor Membrane glanced away.

“Was it just not in your vision, dad? For me to not be perfect?”

“You are scientifically perfect.”

“No, I’m not! You know that. You know I’m not perfect in the way that matters to you.” Dib stepped closer. “My body is exactly like yours, and my mind may be advanced, but it’s _ mine _. And my brain is just like any other; flawed. I’m not perfect, dad. You made me with the intent of having an exact replica, but humans don’t work that way.”

Dib gave a soft laugh. “You know, maybe for your next clone, you should create a PAK. They’re little robotic brains connected to an irken that controls them and forces them to be perfect. Not a single flaw in their system. Until there’s defectives, like Zim. Like me.”

His father stared at him, confused.

“I’m just defective.” He extended his arms out before plopping them back on his sides. “And I’m not going to Germany.” Professor Membrane gave a long exhale. “I’m moving out. I’m done with this.”

“...Will that make you happy?”

Dib stared down at his dad.

“It would.”

Professor Membrane seemed to only nod, rubbing his temple irritably. “...Fine, then.”

Shocked, he watched his father. “What?”

“Perhaps you need to be independent for a while,” his father spoke, “...and that’s fine. I understand everyone needs their own journey.” His father stood up, staring at him, and he could tell there was pain in his eyes. “I will let Professor Wagner know that you are unavailable.”

Watching the world famous professor begin to walk off, Dib spoke, “Wait.”

His father stopped and turned.

“...I will keep in touch with you. If you want me to.”

“Of course I do, son.”

A moment of silence was shared between them before his father finally stepped out.

Dib remained in the section of the building, alone, before looking at the glass door in the back of the room. It lead to the outdoor patio. Stepping outside, he sighed, leaning over the railing that had bush on the other side, further in the field revealing a glowing blue fountain.

Tears welling in his eyes, he cursed under his breath, pulling out a cigarette from his coat pocket and lighting it with his silver lighter. He placed the wrapped nicotine between his lips and inhaled, the hot, stinging sensation giving him a soothing relief.

Pursing his lips to blow out smoke, he stared into the crafted landscape before pulling a metal chair and plopping in it.

Dib was so royally fucked.

He made a fool of himself _ and _his father. Professor Membrane didn’t seem pissed, but he was disappointed. Dib knew he was… but no matter what he did, it was going to make him disappointed, unless he forced himself to be what he wasn’t.

Taking another breath of his cigarette, he remained in silence before hearing the door open and close. Clicks of padded heels approached him.

“It’s been thirty minutes.”

Dib looked over and saw Zim staring down at him.

“On the dot, I’m guessing?” he murmured.

“Why is your mouth doing that?”

Dib looked at his cigarette and flicked the top, ashes falling from the paper. “I’m smoking.”

Zim cringed. “You purposefully put dangerous chemicals in your human lungs? For what reason is there?”

God, he didn’t need to hear more about his nicotine addiction and how it was harmful. He’s been through enough of those lectures. “Just helps with the stress.”

Zim didn't press further. He glanced towards the night sky. “How did it go? With your father specimen?”

Dib scoffed, licking his teeth. “Fucking terrible… but also it couldn’t have gone any better.”

The irken was obviously confused, but didn’t say anything. Dib assumed he didn’t want to look stupid.

“Did you think about it?” Dib suddenly asked, more so blurted than anything.

Zim’s eyes were wide. “Think about what?”

Biting his lip, he then slowly drawled out, “...Staying with me.”

He sounded so stupid. So stupidly desperate. Dib didn’t want it to show, but the way his leg was bouncing conveyed how much he anticipated Zim’s answer. He shouldn’t have his hopes up.

“...I am tired...” the three words Zim said were quiet.

Dib’s heart dropped. “So, you’re just going to go back into your coma?”

Zim growled. “You didn’t let me finish, you nut.”

Pouting, Dib glowered at Zim from the corner of his eye.

“You know, I still wanted to go back into my slumber after your request to reside with you.” Zim then moved to pull something out of his pocket. It was a napkin covering something. Unwrapping the paper, a brownie was revealed. “...Then, I discovered the beautiful creation that is a brownie.”

Dib rolled his eyes and smoked.

“The cookies are good too… but the brownie? Nothing can compete with the brownie.” Zim tore a piece of it off and placed it in his mouth.

“So, let me guess? You’re just going to sleep but take occasional alarms to inhale a brownie. Got it.”

Zim seemed unamused. “You’re bitter tonight, Dib-thing.”

“Yeah, well, arguing with your father about your existence doesn’t really make for a good comedy script, does it?”

He was so damn tired of the quiet.

“I’m sorry, Zim.”

“Unleash all of your wrath and anger on me, Dib. That is fine.”

“No, it’s not—”

“It is.” Zim secured his point. “If that pleases the Dib thing, then speak of only harsh words to Zim as you will. But know that the little smokey thingy in your hand and the sour attitude can only do so much for you.”

Dib clenched his jaw before shaking his head, dropping his cigarette onto the pavement and stepping on it with his shoe. “Fine.”

“Now, have a piece of this brownie and experience true human serotonin.”

He watched as a gloved hand offered a piece of chocolate dessert. Glancing up at Zim, he watched as the alien had a smirk on his face. An entire smartass was standing right beside him, Dib knew, but he still took the piece from between Zim’s fingers and placed the treat in his mouth. It was pretty good.

“Now, is your smeetly tantrum over?”

With a swallow, Dib shrugged. “I guess so.”

“Good.”

Feeling awkward, he looked at Zim. “Is there… anything you want, Zim? Before you go back to your coma?”

Zim seemed distant. He turned his head to stare out into the dark horizon. “Take me home, Dib-thing.”

His chest dropped. Dib gave a nod before standing up, and they made their way around the corner to head to his car.

—

“Wow.”

They were standing in Zim’s abandoned base. Zim had been quiet while stepping inside, going forward and leaving Dib to work on shutting off the car’s engine. Once caught up, he only heard that word from Zim. _ Wow. _

Dib stared at the scene. A little over a week ago, he had been here, not knowing he’d later bring Zim back as farewell.

A deep sadness fell through him. He couldn’t look at Zim, not wanting to see his face and be met with a goodbye. As much as Zim had been incredibly complicated, annoying, and frustrating, he also was good company. Entertaining. Surprisingly, a good listener, as much as he seemed to scream in the good old days. Well, that’s when Zim was an irken invader. Now he’s just Zim… perhaps, a personality that was forcefully repressed from him when growing up.

That Zim was just going to sleep. Zim chose to sleep. It hurt Dib.

“Imagine all the bacteria here,” Zim grumbled.

With a half-hearted scoff, Zim truly didn’t change his roots of being a perfectionist bug.

“But, stinky… this is not what I had meant.”

Blinking, he stared down at Zim, eyebrows raised. “But this is your base… your home.”

“As it is my base,” Zim spoke, kicking a broken wire out of the way as he moved to stand in front of Dib, his hands behind his back, an authoritative stance, “this is not my home.”

Dib looked around. “Then… well, Zim, I can’t exactly… take you to space, unless we manage to work on Tak’s ship, or take one of yours, but it’s probably broken—”

“How dim-witted are you?” Zim snapped, slapping his palm against his face, exasperated. “I meant my home is with you, Dib-thing. Are you really going to make me say that…?” Green cheeks were tinted pink, and Dib’s face followed after.

_ Oh. _

His heart began to race.

“Oh,” Dib repeated breathlessly. “So… you’re not leaving?”

Zim looked up at him, steel blue irises highlighted by the moonlight that peeked through the window. “...I don’t have anywhere else to go, clearly,” he spoke, attempting a careless front, but Dib could see right through him. “Hah… what did you really expect the mighty Zim would… would just… sleep? After… seeing all the human weaknesses! And… and brownies…”

“But you’re not conquering Earth anymore,” Dib smirked, “so why would you need to witness human weaknesses?”

“I may not be conquering Earth, but you’re still my mortal enemy.”

“Aw, I thought we were trying to be friends?”

Zim looked away, his lips pursed. “...Trying.”

This was good news. After a shitty night, he felt a smile build across his lips, one that he didn’t have to force out. It just automatically came with Zim’s presence. Dib moved and squeezed Zim into a hug, feeling the alien squirm and bat at his chest. That only granted Dib permission to scoop him up, Zim’s breath hitching in surprise.

“What are you— let me down! This is such an improper display!”

“It’s a hug, Zim. I’m hugging you.” _ God knows I need one. _

Zim growled and fought against it, attempt after attempt to pull out of Dib’s grasp. Then, the little irken died down, slowly finding himself going limp in the hold. Then, he felt Zim’s arms wrap around his shoulders, legs around his hips.

Dib buried his face in Zim’s shoulder. God, Zim smelled like him… it was intoxicating. He pressed the alien closer to him.

“Human?”

He opened his eyes.

“How long are we doing this ‘hug’ thing for?”

Pondering it, Dib murmured, “...Do you like it?”

“...I’m unsure. It’s odd. You’re incredibly warm, and smell like human soap materials,” Zim’s voice was slightly muffled, “I can hear your heartbeat, and feel your skin…” the irken’s gloved claw traced Dib’s neck, causing the other to gulp nervously. “...Zim has never been held like this before.”

Dib smiled. “I’m glad I’m your first.”

No response from the irken. Legs tightened around him, and he tried not to focus on the fact that Zim’s pelvis was pressed against his groin.

“Dib-thing?”

“Hm?”

“...If I stay with you, will I have to stay in the glass cage?”

Dib shrugged. “If you behave, then no.”

Zim chuckled, feeling claws trace his back. “What if I feel mischievous?”

This was getting oddly flirty. Dib swallowed. “Then… I’ll have to lock you up.”

“Oh my.”

Dib felt a cold sweat wash over his body. _ Zim, stop, _ he nearly spoke aloud, but kept it in his head. _ You don’t know how hard I’ve tried not to succumb to my desires. _

A flashback to the conversation the day prior occurred. All a person had to do to claim an irken was to pin them down… and take what was theirs. Irkens liked possession. They were clingy, greedy creatures, with an obsession of needing and being needed. That’s why they conquered; to take and be given. Be given things by the Tallest, to take things for the Tallest, be owned by their Tallest... It was all about ownership.

Zim wanted to be needed. He could tell, now, the way he made Dib kiss his hand, and quietly asked for affirmation whether or not he was needed.

He purposely tried to get Dib to snap at him, he realized. By continuously talking about the ‘Miya’ girl he met the other day, Zim wanted to know if he was really needed in the part; constantly trying to talk Dib down just to get told otherwise. He was vocally deprived of praise. The defective alien was so insecure it almost broke his heart. Such a confident, boasting personality hid such dangerous inner demons.

Zim gave him such intricate detail about mating because he wanted to be mated by his rival. Zim was _ attracted _to Dib. It almost made him laugh.

“Oh, Zim,” Dib whispered, his heart full of emotion he had never felt before. He felt tears well in his eyes, burying his face in Zim’s shoulder. “I’m so stupid.”

“You can say that again.” Dib clenched onto Zim before tapping the door open with his foot, carrying the two out. “Where are we going? Are we finally going back to your den?”

He didn’t give a reply. He could hear Zim trying to get his attention, leaning back to look at his face, confused. Dib didn’t want to talk yet. He approached his car and threw open the back door, swapping Zim onto one arm. Once it was open, he planted Zim inside with his back on the leather seating. Dib crawled inside and shut the door behind him, towering over the alien beneath him.

Zim’s contacts had a faint pink beneath them, staring up at Dib, speechless. “What are you doing, human?”

Dib settled himself between Zim’s legs and yanked the irken closer. “Finally taking what’s mine.”

The irken’s mouth opened, giving off choked sounds before shouting in surprise, “What?! Zim is not yours!”

“But _ Zim _wants to be.”

Zim looked like a deer in the headlights. The alien boy looked away, his face pink and gloved hands clenched together. “This isn’t a funny joke,” he whispered. Dib never knew Zim’s voice could get so soft, so somber.

Dib moved to hoist himself up over Zim with one hand, using his free one to turn Zim’s face back to him, eye-to-eye. “I’m not joking, Zim. Do you want this?” Dib pinched his lips together before adding, “Do you want to be claimed by me?”

Again, the former elite forced his chin out of Dib’s grip. It was disheartening him. He sat back on his knees, wondering if he was reading it all wrong, if the alcohol and stress got to his head. Zim glanced at him from the corner of his eyes and sat up.

“...It’s complicated.”

Dib frowned. “What’s complicated?! Am I just too fucking stupid to know what you really want?!”

Zim blinked in surprise at the outburst. “You’re not stupid.”

The car went quiet. Dib stared at Zim, never hearing that come from the alien before. Zim looked embarrassed, quickly changing the subject. “Irkens… are complicated. Our emotions and feelings are frowned upon from an early age. Right when we come out of the tube, we are already injected with millions of data.” Zim shrugged. “We don’t… do what humans do… and socially… advance, in that way. I think.” Zim put a hand on his face and sighed. “It’s… an irken is taught that they should serve their Tallest, and their Tallest alone. Our society is built on height. So… when we don’t have a Tallest to serve… we kind of shut down.”

Zim gave a quiet laugh as if in disbelief. “I… haven’t shut down.” He stared at Dib. “...And you’re tall. You’re… probably as tall as my former Tallest.. which is… eh… a lot to handle.”

Dib slouched. “Do you just like me because I’m _ tall?” _

“Do I _ like _other tall humans?” Zim retorted.

The human shut his mouth.

“...When you were my size, I didn’t care much about you. You were just annoying, but I respected you... as short as you were, you were just a smidge near as smart as me. You don’t have my genius, though, as much as you tried... but I respected you! Be honored, Dib-thing.” Dib held back a scoff. “But… now you’re taller than me, with… nine years of improvements… and I’m without a Tallest... so I think the natural part of me is… is trying to connect with you.”

Dib groaned and moved to sit back in the seat, facing away from Zim. “So you don’t actually like me, it’s just your stupid hormones saying you should.”

“Aren’t all feelings hormones?”

“Shut up.”

“...That’s what I was trying to tell myself, stinky.” Dib slowly gazed at Zim, who gazed at him with a soft look. “That it was just hormones. But… Zim is…” Zim held his waist, “...Zim… does want… to be claimed…” Even if he wasn’t supposed to notice, he could watch Zim’s legs slowly push together, as if nervous. “And I don’t know… what that means or… why I want to be claimed by you, the worst human on Earth,” Zim laughed, though it felt broken. “I really am defective.”

Dib softened, inching closer to Zim to turn his head. They were once again face-to-face. “I’m defective too, you know. Maybe…” he moved his hand down to hold onto Zim’s, “...we could be defective together.”

ZIm gazed at Dib, studying his face. At this moment, he wished the contacts weren’t on Zim’s eyes, so he could find that familiar pink color he missed. “Can I take out your contacts?” Dib blurted, feeling a heat wash his face at how stupid that sounded.

The irken’s eyelids lowered. “What?”

“...C-can I?”

“...Okay? Just don’t gouge my precious eyeballs out. If you do, I’ll bring you to your doom, Dib Membrane.”

Dib licked his lips before carefully placing his fingers near Zim’s eyes. Surprisingly, the alien didn’t budge. That began to spark loads more curiosity in him, wondering exactly what Zim could handle… he was no sensitive thing, Dib could assure that. It was alluring. Any other human would be blinking their eyes rapidly, or smacking his hands away.

Carefully pinching, as to not go too harshly and affect the cornea, he pulled the contacts away from Zim’s source of sight. The alien blinked a few times, staring at Dib.

“There they are,” Dib murmured, placing the contacts in his pant’s pocket and cupped Zim’s cheeks. “That pretty little pink…”

Zim, hesitantly, smiled. A smile that Dib could indulge in forever. He never knew seeing Zim genuinely smile from good spirits and not some meticulous planning would cause his world to brighten so much.

Then, without thinking, he pulled Zim’s chin closer to capture both of their lips in a kiss. Dib felt electricity fight through his blood, goosebumps racing down his arms, a ghostly chill down his spine. A kiss had never made him more greedy. Zim was returning the gesture and it was only enabling Dib’s desire. He suspected the irken might’ve been confused on what they were doing, but Dib didn’t care. He would teach Zim _ everything, _ he would teach Zim how to be good for his new Tallest; Dib.

God, thinking about that made Dib’s abdomen ache with warmth.

Slowly pinning Zim back down on the carseat, he adjusted his legs so that Zim’s were tucked over his. His hands grasped onto the thin waist, pulling up the formal shirt that he forced on Zim and grasping onto the soft skin. Irkens were such gentle creatures outside of their PAKs, it was so odd that they conquered. Dib began to wonder of a time before they had PAKs, clearly, they all couldn’t have been generated—

_ Stop thinking. _

Dib moved his teeth to gently nibble on Zim’s lip, causing a soft hiss of surprise from the other, mouth parting open. He moved to slide his tongue inside before Zim pulled away with wide eyes.

“What?”

“...You’re tasting me?! Are you trying to eat Zim?!” Zim asked, incredulous.

Dib deadpanned. “No, Zim. I’m trying to make out with you. That means I want to kiss the shit out of your face, and dive my tongue so far deep in your throat you won’t think about interrupting again,” he commented, moving closer to Zim’s face and watching how the irken listened to each word. The legs around his tightened, and Dib felt accomplished. _ Good. I like that. _

Zim didn’t seem to have any more complaints. Dib returned to open-mouthed kissing, passion behind each action, an uncontrollable rut striking him as he slowly ground his hips against Zim’s, causing them both to sigh.

Then, he realized something. Zim didn’t have a bulge… he glanced downwards.

“What?” Zim impatiently spoke.

“...Nothing, I just… you… do you have a penis?”

Zim’s lips pressed together before giving a scoff. “What a question…”

“...Can I see?”

The irken looked frustrated. “Are you just going to investigate me this entire time?” Dib remained quiet. “Yes, you can look. Almighty… I basically gave you permission to claim me earlier.”

Dib tilted his head. “So… I can do anything to you?”

“Yes.”

“We should establish a safe-word,” Dib said nervously, “I have no fucking idea what I’m going to do to you...”

Zim looked more confused than before. “What’s the safety of a word going to do during claiming?”

He paled. Did irkens _ really _fuck like animals, with no care regarding safe sex? Did they just do it for possession?

...Did Zim know what consent was?

“Shit, okay,” Dib pulled himself out of his thoughts, sitting up, keeping Zim tight against his hips. “A safe-word is a word we’re going to use when one of us needs to stop. More specifically… you’re probably going to need it more than me,” he gave a nervous grin, “...I’m a little…”

“Sadistic?”

Dib’s eyelids drooped. “Yeah. Sadistic. It usually scares people away, and it seems like you’ve been able to handle it so far, but I still want to be careful because I can black out at points.”

Zim chuckled. “Okay… eh… I don’t know what any safety words are.”

“Let’s use an easy one, like lemon. We don’t say lemon during sex, so…”

The alien blinked. “How is an earth lemon going to keep us safe?”

“It’s just the word you’re going to say if you really want to stop, Zim. Say lemon if you want us to stop.”

Zim sighed. “Fine. Got it.”

“Good.” Dib then swallowed down his anxiety.

His hands moved to undo Zim’s knee-high boots, slipping them off before his fingers moved to slide beneath Zim’s tight pants. Dib didn’t break eye contact with Zim once as he did so, sliding the clothing off of his little alien.

Zim seemed to struggle keeping eye contact.

Dib liked the submissive side of him.

Glancing down, it looked like Zim had a vagina. Interesting. Slowly moving his fingers against the lips, there seemed to be a lack of a labia. Though, the hole had petals surrounding it, looking like a succulent plant. A red bulb took place as the clitoris, and he gently brushed his fingers against it, causing a gasp from the little irken.

“So… you don’t have a penis.”

“That bulb is the spike,” Zim spoke, “I’m just… short.”

“Do you have a womb?” Dib asked.

The alien looked away. “Humans have such weird names for your disorganized organs… but yes. Technically, every irken does. Though, the eggs are frozen. They have been for centuries. We no longer can reproduce.”

Dib hummed, continuing to stroke his finger against Zim’s entrance before penetrating a digit. Zim felt so warm and wet, it was hard not to find his pants tightening. Zim seemed to like it, biting his bottom lip and pressing his knees against Dib’s sides.

A light pink liquid seeped out from Zim’s hole.

“This is slow and meaningless,” Zim grumbled, “My breeding section doesn’t need preparation.”

Dib raised an eyebrow before sticking in another finger harshly and watching as Zim’s eyes widened. “It seems like it does.”

“Lies… Zim’s reproduction system is perfect.”

“Of course,” Dib spoke, smiling before moving to sit Zim up against the car door. Zim blinked at him, confused. “...I just like to savor my meal, that’s all.”

“Meal? You said you weren’t eating me!”

Dib licked his teeth, lowering himself down and placing Zim’s thighs over his shoulders as he was at eye-level with Zim’s hips. “...I might’ve lied.”

“Wh—” The moment the flat of Dib’s tongue pressed against his lower section of lips, Zim gasped, moving his gloved hands to clutch onto his hair. “What are you—!”

His tongue buried itself within the petals around Zim’s hole, zig-zagging upwards to curl around the clitoris. He could hear Zim’s head thunk back against the window, a shaken inhale echoing throughout the car as Dib began to feast.

“Y-you’re… eating me… but it feels… pleasant...” Dib could taste the lubricant producing from Zim. It was somewhat sourly sweet, like a cherry. Irkens were so cute. He continued to lap between Zim’s lips before focusing on the bulb, wrapping his lips and suckling. His movements were slow, precise, wanting to hear Zim feel good.

_ You were so good for me tonight, _he thought, glancing up at the irken who was unable to make contact, grasping onto his hair with gritted fangs.

_ So patient, Zim. I know how hard that is for you, but you did it anyway, for me. _

Digging his fingers into Zim’s thighs where it left purple marks, his tongue continued to make circles around Zim’s bulb, feeling it tighten beneath his mouth. Liquid seeped and nearly touched the carseat. Zim gave a sigh, hips twitching against Dib’s mouth. He wanted more.

_ So greedy. You just want to take, and take, and take. _

Dib removed his mouth, watching Zim’s intimate areas swell.

_ I can’t hold it back anymore. _

Sitting up onto his knees, he undid his buckle, pulling down his pants to his mid-thighs. Looking at his new lover, he noticed that the wig was off, Zim’s antennae revealed and twitching. Dib chuckled, seeing how Zim stared at his penis.

Zim squirmed, his eyes squinting before closing tightly. It seemed to be unbearable for him to go without stimulation, possibly on the edge, but his pride wouldn’t let him speak. He wouldn’t need to speak with the things Dib was going to do to him.

Placing his hands underneath Zim’s loose thighs and tugging him closer, his cock met with Zim’s entrance, the lips surrounding his head, and soft petals brushing against him. Dib’s heartrate skyrocketed, he had never felt this excited during sex before. With Zim’s pink face and hole, Dib might go crazy.

Slowly pressing himself inside, he grimaced, recognizing how small Zim was. The alien was still so tiny… but Dib was going to make it work, even if it tore Zim open.

Zim clutched the leather seating of the car with his gloved claws, creating scratch marks that brinked over tearing open the seats. His teeth were clenched together, responding with hisses.

Having his hands around Zim’s waist, he then thrust himself inside, warmth and wetness enveloping his member. Dib’s body tensed and shook, leaning over Zim and placing his head on the window above the other’s own. He kept still, wanting to relish in the moment, and also afraid that he’d orgasm too soon.

Dib opened his eyes to stare down at the irken. Zim’s wrist had moved up to his mouth, him biting down on it, eyes shut tightly.

His heart felt warm at the display. Dib’s cock tightly fitted around Zim’s parts, the other unresponsive, squirming so cutely. Zim was so cute. He moved to gently take Zim’s hand, pulling the back of it to his lips. Zim had opened his eyes to watch him curiously. Placing a kiss on the knuckles, Dib smirked against them, slowly moving his cock out to press it back in. Zim’s hand clutched onto Dib’s for leverage.

Dib set a pace. One hand was on Zim’s knee against the carseat, the other had moved to pin it against the window, keeping him in place. Zim’s free hand was gripping Dib’s coat, and the little noises spewing from the alien’s mouth caused Dib’s ears to buzz.

He moved his hand from the other’s knee to gently move Zim’s white shirt up. Dib’s cock twitched inside of Zim at the way he noticed how it bulged against his belly. It wasn’t too noticeable, but it was there, shadows forming around his girth.

Licking his bottom set of teeth, he continued to watch closely, his mind empty with only the visual of Zim’s insides eating Dib up like candy.

Zim softly panted, his mouth open, tongue poking into sight. Dib was quick to move forward and latched his lips against Zim’s. Though, his tongue swiftly scraped against Zim’s tongue, moving to coil it around his own. Zim gave a shaky inhale, latex-covered claws touching Dib’s neck. They sunk into Dib’s first layer of skin and scratched downwards. A fire roared within Dib’s abdomen at the sensation.

Growling, he smacked his hips against Zim’s, causing the other’s grip to go loose immediately. Dib chuckled, and Zim murmured irken language beneath his breath.

“Brat,” Dib murmured as he continued to grind his hips into Zim’s, the other’s considered ‘squeedilyspooch’ clinging onto him. He was in absolute bliss with the sensation. It was so tight, so warm, shaping around his cock like it was building itself for him. His very own sheathe. Dib wanted to plant himself inside and never leave.

“Dib… I am almost…”

“Good.”

Zim’s hand, which was pinned against the car window by Dib’s, adjusted to slowly curl against Dib’s fingers. Dib’s stomach fluttered, and he wasn’t assuming that was just the impending climax. Continuing to piston his cock within Zim, everything burned with the need to release.

“Zim…” Dib gritted his teeth, gazing down at the irken. The irken’s eyes fluttered open, staring back.

Zim’s hands moved to cup Dib’s cheeks and to pull him closer, another kiss forming between the two. Dib’s ears felt hot at Zim initiating such a thing. _ My greedy little irken. _

With a pop, their lips fell apart, both needing to pant. Zim’s spooch tightened around his member, the other giving a gasp, tremors following suit and wracking his body. Dib got so excited at the display he didn’t even realize he came until his cock ached with the plead to slow down. Slowing his pace, his came inside of Zim, giving small grunts before coming to an eventual halt. It was addictive feeling his cum inside of his former rival.

Dib watched Zim through his half-lidded eyes. The alien had the back of his palm across his forehead, panting, sweat shining through the moonlight that faded through the windows.

Overcome with fondness, Dib bit his cheek, quietly admiring his new lover.

To avoid his feelings, Dib pulled out of Zim, the cold air biting against the flesh. He gave a quiet hiss before flopping on Zim, head resting against the other’s chest before closing his eyes. Eventually, a three fingered hand found its way in his hair. His once perfectly gelled hair was now ruined. It probably looked messy. Dib bit back a chuckle, not knowing why he pondered about his appearance. He wondered if Zim found him attractive.

“...You are my mate now,” Zim spoke, interrupting his train of questions.

Dib moved to peek up at Zim, whose glowing pink eyes stared down at him. It was almost intimidating, well, it would’ve been for anyone else.

With a grin, he rubbed Zim’s bare thigh. “As you are mine.”

Zim’s face turned darker at that. Dib began to take note that Zim liked the idea of being claimed, owned.

Silence fell between them. Dib didn’t want to clean up the mess between them, or put their clothes back on. Unfortunately, a car wasn’t very comfortable, so it was inevitable.

Dib remained between Zim’s legs and rested against his body, arms wrapped around the irken’s waist. The irken absent-mindedly played with Dib’s hair, most likely fascinated with it.

“Run away with me, Zim.”

His voice was quiet.

Zim’s pets ceased.

“Me and you. Let’s just… go someplace else. Let’s forget my dad, this town, the Irken empire… we could just… go.” Dib felt anxiety grow when he didn’t get an immediate response. “Bring GIR, too. Just us three against the world. We could go wherever you want, we can run off of Earth, if you’d like. Show me places you’ve been before, or wanted to go.”

Zim remained quiet.

“We wouldn’t have to worry about anything in space. Leave guilt here.”

Silence.

Dib felt his chest tighten. “Please say something.”

Zim exhaled. “Dib-thing… you said Earth is a place of second chances. This is our second chance, so we will stay on this planet. _ I _ will stay with _ you,” _ the smile on his face was inevitable, “and we can create a life together.”

Dib adjusted so he could gaze at Zim.

“Show me what it is like to be human, Dib.”

Dib’s heart accelerated. “And you’ll show me what it’s like to be irken, right?”

Zim winced. “You really want to succumb to that?”

Dib scoffed. “Duh. Your species is kind of interesting, at least, from what I’ve heard. All of the stories…”

With a click of his tongue, Zim shook his head. “Says you with your humankind. How many religions do you even have?”

“Too many to count. New ones are being made every day.”

“Now _ that’s _kind of interesting.”

He chuckled. “Great, instead of fighting each other over Earth, we’re going to fight each other on who is the more interesting species.”

Zim tilted his head. “Dib Membrane… becoming an irken advocate? Color me surprised.”

Dib frowned, sitting up slightly. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You can admit it, Dib-thing, it’s okay.”

“No, what’s okay?”

“That you’re attracted to alien figures, of course.”

His face turned red. “What?! You’ve only been awake for a week, stop talking like you see all!”

Zim gave a cackle. “It is so amusing to see you upset, human boy! Did I touch a sensitive spot?”

With a dark expression, Dib yanked Zim’s hips closer to his once more. “I’ll touch _ your _sensitive spot.”

The alien didn’t seem bothered. In fact, the green creature bared his teeth and slowly licked them with his coil-like tongue. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> so that happened am i right fellas. i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
